Dangan Ronpa: Reawaken Despair(Rebirth)
by DisasterPhoenix
Summary: Sixteen special students that were invited to Kibougamine Academy are in for one hell of a trip. The collision of hope and despair have always engaged each other in an endless fight throughout the world. This time is no different as another clash is about to begin. An academy where the new journey rigorously welcomes them to a life and death game. Who will survive? {SYOC Closed}
1. Prologue I

**Prologue: Welcome the Reawaken Despair**

Kekeke...

Why...? Why does life have the habit of giving off some sadism feel to it. Making the high riches of what the world has to offer into something so bleak and lifeless within time.

My time especially...

What's the point in anything once you tasted pretty much everything you wanted to experience? There's nothing left the world can offer me to continue living on. As someone with great beauty, brains, and a fulfilled life with plenty wealth to spare... Not trying to sound melodramatic, but I might as well shoot myself to relieve this emptiness inside me, the afterlife could be exciting, but... Killing yourself might as well be the same as admitting defeat to the world that created me, and I won't give the world that victory until my time comes to a naturally significant end. Still... Even the goal of conquering the world sounds like a snooze fest to me.

Today is a special day even for someone of my exceptional high standards. The significance spreads throughout the air lingering like a summer's breeze that I can just feel it despite the fact there's no wind. The destined day has come before me at long last.

"I have arrive."

Those are the only three words I was able to speak out loud, seemly pointless since no one is around but the dead silence around was really starting to bore me. Here is where everything is suppose to embark on the fresh new chapter of my life. The only problem isn't who-what-where-why but when, more precise three hours prior.

I have arrived five hours early due to my impatience. The gate wasn't open and guards were standing by the entrance. The guards looked intimidating for most but not me, what was really intimidating me was the academy itself. I know it sounds cray cray, however I feel some out of the ordinary pressure coming out of that inanimate object whenever I'm near the place. For me, its not threatening but like its welcoming and challenging, desiring people like myself to venture inside and stay for a while. I understand that avarice feeling.

Waiting outside for the campus to be accessible would be such a nuisance, so I did the only natural course of action available. I elusively infiltrated the campus, tranquilized the guards, bypassed their security system, and picked several locks undetected. All that 007 stuff I learned and imported overseas, its not like I'm a hardcore fan or anything, its just without a doubt all boys like spies, if not you're a girl trapped inside a boy's body!

Currently, I'm inside the classroom where my homeroom is located. New students are suppose to meet at the entrance hall at 8:00 A.M, but that place doesn't have a chair to lean back on, a desk to rest your feet which you deserve a rest on after perfectly imitating the stunts I've pulled off getting here, and the atmosphere to read manga from inside my backpack.

Eventually, I've finish reading my entire reserve of manga I was saving for the meeting which I suspect would be a bore. The video game I brought just in case was beaten after some time. Only two hours has passed. Which is at present three hours until the meeting starts. Man, this sucks...! I'm so boooreeed!

"Haaaaa..." I take a deep exhale to calm myself down.

Getting worked up won't solve anything. Plus, its not like anything is stopping me from leaving. The getting in but getting out thing doesn't imply to someone like me. Then why am I unwilling to leave and come back whenever? This place doesn't really have a strict attendance policy as long as you fulfill the minimum requirements as a chosen student. Of course, the answer is obvious. The school itself and I wouldn't forgive myself from running away over something so minor on my first day. This school...

Kibougamine Academy is the gatherer of student with high level in every field molding them into the best of the best, or close to someone like my level the best they can possibly achieve. They been able to produce such high quality assets for a long time in every practice. This remarkability is noted highly by the past generations of my esteem family. Calling themselves Hope's Academy certainly isn't a mere overstatement.

What interest me about this place I ask myself?

The two qualifications one must meet to enroll? Currently enrolled in high school and must excel in your best area of expertise?

No.

That there is no application process, and new students are only scouted by the academy?

No.

Perhaps, its that graduating from the academy guarantees success for life?

No, I already have that.

There's only one reason why a person extremely gifted as I would want to go here. The place itself doesn't interest me, but some part inside of me is drawn to the thought of going here. I myself even aren't entirely certain. What draws me? What will I find waiting for me? My last school was full of disappointing, uninteresting, inferior people. Will this school end the same? I'm an exception among my kin, a family of talented individuals, with unbelievable standards which I excel in. My kin to me, are fairly passable, and anything less is just an eyesore as most things are. My taste are so unique and random that I'm occasionally question whether I'm human or not. Sometimes, I choose to purchase/listen to a few songs, movies, and other stuff that are only number one or at least triple platinum to rate the preferable taste of the normie majority.

Will this place be a new higher den that can interest me? It won't be easy for this high school to handle me, they will have to try their hardest to satisfy my needs. I have high expectations I want reached! The high quality talents I possess are several, though one stands above others. Nevertheless, I'm extremely gifted with many other talents and my carefree eccentric yet elegant personality is absolutely flawless. There's nothing ordinary about me at all. The academy should be super duper honored at my enrollment.

Honestly, for realsies, I hope this will be a school worth enrolling to... Any more disappointment will drive me further to the brink of insanity... No one wants to see the popular main character go down that route, right? I've already decided my name here shall remain Kenzo Kurenai, the independent extraordinary, abnormal high-school student! It would be really bothersome when people know my real name and shudder in fear. I usually use an alias when I go out to fool around and have some real nice fun. Kekeke...

Like every high school, there's one thing I'm very certain of...! The girls here should be more cute, sexy, and more developed than the ones back in middle school~! Just thinking about the ones I'll be having for classmates makes my blood boil in ecstasy! Also makes waiting for school to start even more painstaking! Damn!

...Damn again! I just realize that I'm sounding like a nerd waiting for school to start! I swear to me, that I'm only going to school to screw around with the spoils of my eventual conquest! I swear! I'm going to make my mark here in my own specially perfect style! I'm the coolest badass this school will ever have in its long and prosperous history! Believe it!

I need to sleep on my future preparations in class. Rather not wing everything I do, and repeat those constant failed attempts to drive me out and whatnot. Not like I'll be awake most of the time in the first place anyways. This is only an excuse to pass the time, and sleep is number one at that.

My mind slowly began to drift into dreamland...

* * *

Hm? Where am I?

What is with this odd place?

I try looking around but my body won't move, seeing nothing put a realm of pure darkness too thick to see through. Even seeing my perfect appearance is out of my reach. How cruel this place makes me suffer!

Could this be my dream? I know I just went to sleep and all, but something feels off. How surreal this one is unlike any I've ever had before... Even for lucid dreams, I'm quite amaze by my own subconscious.

"H-Hello." A faint static voice spoke suddenly hinting a bit of nervousness in the mix.

Was that someone's voice just now?

"Hey, who's there!?" I called out. "Show yourself before me! My dream commands it!"

"Dream?" The voice sounding puzzled, causing me to bring some doubt about my previous hypothesis. "I'm afraid I can't do that. From your position, you wouldn't be able to see or touch me."

"And why is that?"

"It's pretty obvious, that explaining would be a bit embarrassing."

"Is that so?" I said suspiciously. "Well, no matter. I prefer talking to people face to face, but you must have your reasons since you're part of my dream. Then, the least you can do is tell me your name."

"You'll know in time, just not now."

"...For an embodiment of my dreams, you sure are not giving me any reason to keep you around."

"Excuse me? You keep saying dreams-"

"I'm bored with you. Disappear!" I snapped my fingers. "Now, that voice is gone-"

"Still here."

"Wha- Impossible!"

"...What do you think was suppose to happen?"

"I thought I could control my dreams at will, unless... this must be some kind of nightmare!"

"Hate to embarrass yourself, but there's something you should know... THIS. IS. NOT. A. DREAM. Understand?"

"...I knew that."

"You did? Then explain your previous sentences-"

"Ahem!" I coughed loudly. Anyway! You won't tell me your name, what can you tell me? Something along the lines of where I am would be nice?"

"Sorry. You will have to find that out on your own."

"..."

"..."

"Then what purpose do you serve speaking to me?"

"No reason in particular. I merely came to make my presence known. This won't be the last you'll hear from me after all."

"Lucky me..." I murmured slightly annoyed.

"We still have time before the paralysis wears off, so lets have a small chat while we still have the chance."

Paralysis? Must be a strong one to restrict me this well. I don't need to be told about it wearing off, because I can feel slight movement in my body already. So for now...

"Fine." I sighed reluctant. "I'll give you the pleasure of associating with me for a while. What do you wish to have a chat about?"

"Do you remember what were you doing before ending up here?"

"I was inside Kibougamine Academy taking a siesta passing time for when my first day would start. I'm looking forward to my first day which is why I'm a little annoyed that I'm here now. Right now, I'm suppose to get on to the next event plotline of my life, not take a slight detour on some filler. Tell me, was I kidnapped?"

"Well..."

"Thought so." Wasn't the first time, surprisingly my body usually would wake me up alerting of such being one of my natural reactions, but that's not a big deal since it doesn't react to lowly level threats like this. "All righty, tell the kidnappers to let me go and bring me back to school before I decide to escape on my own. I'll be lenient on their punishment depending how much time I'm late for school."

If they think I'll pay them to be release out of respect for foolishly attempting to risk their lives, they picked the wrong time and place to do so. I'm not really in a generous mood at the moment.

"I'm not able to do that."

May I have mercy on their souls...

"Why not?"

"Because you are mistaken to assume I work for the ones who kidnapped you. I'm just a person on the sidelines. I can't help you at the moment."

"I see... That's fine, I can help myself like I always have, you just would've saved me the tiniest effort in doing so."

"Seems like you decided to leave. That's fine. I'm not interesting enough for you to waste any more of your time."

"At least you are somewhat perspective, you got that going for you." I complimented generously.

"Just allow me to warn you on one thing. Forget and give up on Kibougamine Academy."

"You know when I'm warned not to do something but do it anyway, usually there's some sense to what is being advise, this warning however makes no sense in the slightest. Just exactly what reason is there to give up the chance in something that can possibly rock my world to new heights. Explain yourself!"

"You'll find out soon enough. Please be patient. I promise to explain everything sometime in the future. I'm also certain your questions will be answered... and more..."

More?

"I intend to. In fact, I prefer it that way, however this better be worth my time or there's going to be problems."

"Depends..." The voice gave a vague answer and long pause before speaking again. "Discover and do what's necessary for your best interest at heart. Don't cross the line or you'll end up having some regrets. Trust me."

"Trusting someone suspicious as you is not exactly an easy thing to do, but I'll take it under consideration."

"That's all I ask. As I promised, everything will be explained someday. Remember to stay true to whatever path you choose to follow."

"Path?"

"Or route you might put it, Protagonist-sama."

"Yeah, route sounds more right."

My life is like a game with a route with every new journey I take where I'm a hell of a protagonist! Multiple possibilities and paths deciding to take on with one chance only with no redo's. That is life. Makes things more challenging this way, and exciting than some boring game. But leaves regret to a what if I went a different way. Oh well, I'm used to it. This situation is just another route about to begin. But, this one feels different somehow than the rest. I hope that means I won't get so bored I want to forget about the thing entirely like I usually do.

"You'll see this route won't be like your previous routes, this will be one of your most daring adventures yet that you may not survive this time."

"Oh." I said feeling provoked.

Okay, I was trying to resist my natural urges, but I've become intrigue by this whole situation that my body yearns for it like a masochist who yearns for pain. Whenever I get this way, I tend to forget about my current objective and focus on that. It's one of the least perfect habits I carry. Perhaps a small detour won't hurt. But like I said, if this proves to be an absolute waste of my time... Hell is going to break loose!

"The game is about to begin."

"Game?"

"I wish you the best of luck. Let's speak again later. Take care."

After a long silence, I confirm the voice that had spoken to me moments ago is gone for now.

Why didn't it say this was a game in the first place? Now, I really getting excited!

My body's numbness from the paralysis fades away completely as a sudden burst of adrenaline kicks into my systems instead.

"Time to make my move. Game start!"

* * *

 **Hey everyone! It's been a long time since I've last written a story. I had a lot a things to do, and believe to much time has passed for the original story to continue, not to mention DR3 inspired how my story could've been so much better, so I decided to erase the previous story, start from zero into a different direction and remake the SYOC with people who haven't already given up on the story. Fresh blood is most welcomed. Of course, if those who originally submitted their OCs are still around, please feel free the resubmit them or a new one and take the opportunity whether there's something you like to change or mention that my formerly narrow mind neglected to show which displease you. The OC form will be on my profile to copy and paste on.**

 **Please tell me what you think of my idea to renew and what I can do to improve my work. Reviews, pms, and comments motivate me to continue. Remember that. Right now, including the protagonist I asked permission for to use again, there are up to 15 slots remaining in this story. First things first before going underway with the murder mystery game. Like other SYOC stories, I ask you to follow the rules listed below:**

 **RULES**

 **1 ) I won't accept any recycled characters. To clarify I will not take characters that have been in another story's OC except this one obviously.**

 **2) No mary-sues or gary-stus are allowed to be submitted.**

 **3) I will only take the forms through PM, unless you don't have an account then I might consider, since I learned to erase Guest's reviews so I can prevent spoilers in the nick of time.**

 **4) Be sure to be specific in your descriptions. I plan to might need to improvise somewhat and there's a limit of how much I can do that!**

 **5) No canon talents from DR, DR2, and DR3 are permitted except luck.**

 **If you have any questions or troubles with your OC, don't hesitate to ask, and you'll read from me in the next publish. Before signing out... One last thing... HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

 **OC Form**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **SHSL Talent:**

 **Gender:**

 **Height/Weight:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Daily Clothing:**

 **Other Clothing (sleepwear, swimwear, etc.):**

 **Personality:**

 **History (Mention how they received their talent and why were they accepted into the academy. Other important details from their past life are important no matter how minor.**

 **Likes: (At least 3)**

 **Dislikes: (At least 3)**

 **Sexual Orientation:**

 **Open to Romance:**

 **What is their type of person?:**

 **Type(s) of People They Would Like/Respect:**

 **Type(s) of People They Would Dislike/Disrespect:**

 **Hobbies/Interests: (Besides their own talent)**

 **Speech Patterns/Manners:**

 **Habits:**

 **Strengths/Weaknesses:**

 **Phobias:**

 **Secrets:**

 **Darkest Secrets:**

 **Most Precious Belonging:**

 **Significant People:**

 **Dreams/Goals for the Future:**

 **Investigation Time Role:**

 **Class Trial Role:**

 **Motive(s) for Murder:**

 **Reasons?:**

 **Execution(Optional):**

 **Quotes(At least 5):**

 **Other:**


	2. Prologue II

**Hey, welcome everyone! Thank you for being patient. I managed to finish the first half of the student introductions. Originally, I planned to turn it into four separate parts however that just didn't work out so its longer than I initially planned, and took longer to complete so sorry.**

 **Oh yeah! Due to some unfortunate circumstances no ones fault, there are still two spots left for a boy and girl remaining in my SYOC story. So if you thought about sending one and thought it was too late then you're wrong. Please submit by the end of the upcoming week, and if you have trouble just send me a PM and I'll help as best as I possibly can. To prevent confusion I decided for the names to be introduced the western way with first then last name.**

 **Well then onto the reviews! Thanks for your support!**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ImmortalRedWolf :  
WELL I'M PERFECTLY ALIVE THANK YOU! :D The deadline I already told you, but it has extended to the end of the month due to unfortunate circumstances in case you want to try submitting another oc._

 _The Golden Radiant Hare :  
Super duper thank you! And also thank you for your submission. I would tell you whether she was accepted but... that'll spoil the surprise in this update- Ooops ^-* Nice, me too though spy kids is a bit childish for me to be considered a genuine spy movie. You're right, it's a damn shame. Fret not, lets just say I plan for it to take different direction than I previously intended. _

_AHundredThousandTrees :  
I already told you but will say it again for the others. Two per person is the limit.  
_

 _RockMusicLoveXOX :  
It certainly is sad, and I feel the same way. Hope this update was soon enough to your liken.  
_

 _Wolfie McCoy :  
Thank you very much. You have my gratitude and I'll try to take your advice the best I can. I'm still trying to perfect my English and grammar.  
_

 _Guest:  
_ _I thought about it but well you'll see after reading the first couple of lines..._ _  
_

 _SolarGoldeneye :  
Hope I'll be able to keep going in the right direction. ...Who knows? Sorry, I rather not answer that at the moment. As for the submitted oc, please read Immortal's response to find out.  
_

 **I've kept you waiting long enough so lets get onto reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Introduce the Students Part I**

First things first, my arms and legs are feeling pretty restricted in this confide space. Gotta fix that!

I search around and feel the space around, I can say for certain that I'm inside a long narrow box. Like a coffin...? Is there suppose to be a pun of some sort my capturer has for this arrangement I'm in?

The question I now ask myself… Why I'm still in here?

As I get out of the coffin carefully, I realized there's no need to ram the thing recklessly. When I open the door slightly, a beam of light flashes over the coffin from a single crack sound.

Those abductors must've been anxiously awaiting my fabulous arrival, I hate to keep them waiting any longer!

"Ladies and gentleman! You're patience has paid- ...Off?"

To my surprise, there's not a soul in sight to welcome me. How rude! They must be an insensitive bunch those people.

Taking a good look at my surroundings, I'm on a wooden stage, where the boards have seen better days in my esteem opinion. Ahead, I see rows of red high-end armchairs looking like they were designed for greatest comfort with high quality materials and refined details. I'm quite the expert when it comes to fine interior design. Only the very best for moi. At least this place has some elegance.

Man, what a complete waste of empty space. If only the seats were filled, then the crowd would gratefully welcome me with roaring cheers by my mere appearance alone! Truly a shame, but I guess I can tolerate such a burden. This is one of those life also has its downs moments for me.

Checking my pockets, its no surprise all the stuff I had in my pockets are gone.

Looking above, florescent ceiling, circular shaped lights. And… one surveillance camera? At least this means I have some audience, just can't see them.

An auditorium is the closest to what this room can be defined as.

Hm, upon closer inspection the inside of my coffin contained a full-length mirror. It shows the perfect appearance that a super model would kill for! Mine!

I take a long, sweet look with the windows of my fabulous, shamrock green soul while feeling like I haven't seen my own appearance in ages. So, that makes it at least equivalently longer than a couple hours or so… My sexy, robust and lanky built body. My rich pale flesh, along with my bright, fiery crimson hair given the style of a poorly, mess up, layered foundation with couple of strands sticking straight out of my head like a badass protagonist. What I'm wearing currently, is a dark gold, silk blazer with a black tiger emblem on the back, a shiny silver vest and a long sleeve button up bronze colored shirt underneath, and black dress pant containing scarlet stripes from the knees down to the bottom cuffs. There's three cuff earrings on the edge of my right ear, and a diamond watch on my wrist. Oh, not to forget I have my customized darken red dress shoes with me too! Stylish along with the rest of my fine threads!

"Oh mirror, mirror on the coffin." I stared enwrap at my reflection. "Who's the most beautiful man in the world? That be naturally none other but I. Ahh, how can one be so beautiful? How does such beauty have to be such a crime just because others can never have what I got? Not just looks, I have an abundance of wealth, a rich personality, smooth moves that can melt any person's hearts, and so much more. My very existence is proof that if God is out there, then I must be loved above all."

Ah, almost got carried away for a second like usual. There are seven more coffins lined up along with mine forming a complete circle. Could they be part of the game as well-? ...What's this? These coffins... The locks on all of them are unusual. I can see the latch only its on the opposite side of the lock where it should be. That means these coffin are all locked from the inside!? Now that think about it, I had to open mine from the inside but it was so dark I didn't think much of it at the time.

Does this mean that there are others inside? Let's see... None of the coffins can be opened so that must be it. Still asleep I bet.

"Hey!" I called out, knocking on one. "Rise and shine! Time to wake up!"

Not a sound replies from the inside, and my knocking can't seem to make a knocking sound. These coffins must be sound proof from the outside. This means I won't be able to communicate with those inside the coffins at the moment. I guess it can't be helped. What can you do?

With no reason to stick around, I walk to the entrance.

*SHAKE* *SHAKE*

What's that? There's a faint shake coming out of that coffin. Someone must have just awoken. I wonder how some other person would react to this unusual circumstance?

The coffin's door open as the person exits out. From the ceiling, a light shines above. The lights seem to be automatic and sensitive enough to shine on the coffin below them from the slightest opening.

The person is revealed to be a delicate-looking, glowing peach skin girl having straight, waist-length, shiny onyx hair, and has silver eyes with rare pink crosses for pupils. She wears a star stitched, platinum gray blouse with rolled up sleeves revealing a golden charm bracelet around her left wrist and some burnt up red cloth tied onto her right. A long black tie having a four-leaf clover pattern, and a short green-trimmed, pale grayish-white skirt, and her legs are covered by black leggings with black boots that almost reach her knees.

"What is this place?" The onyx haired girl asked herself filled in a wondrous toned full of interest looking around the room. "Where am I...?"

Even though she doesn't look to be much help, actually I wouldn't put it pass myself to label her as completely useless after first sight laying my eyes on her. My intuition on people is pretty spot on. Hm, guess I should talk to the girl anyway since I have time to kill.

Turning away from the entrance, I walked straight to her back on the stage.

"Hey-" I greeted.

"Gadzooks!"

Gadzooks? Who says that anymore-?

I couldn't finished that thought because that instant, I was shoved off the stage. Did I startled her?

"Urgh..." I get back up onto the stage once again.

"Are you okay!? You're not hurt, are you...?" She asked worriedly.

Well, what I did was suddenly approach her centimeters apart when she looked like she was thinking deeply about something. Obviously, her self-awareness needs work, but in light of this situation, I suppose its understandable to be overly defensive so I'll forgive her this one time.

"..."

Strange. Normally, I hit on the girl in a comforting manner to ease her worries. Though this one... is different. I don't feel the need to hit on her. Might have something to do with the fact she is flat as a board... Yeah, that's probably it.

Back on topic. What to do? Hmm... She might think I'm suspicious if I keep thinking to myself while staring directly at her. I don't want her to think I'm the type of quiet stranger who assaults girls running in the middle of the night! I only hit on them with playful teasing and light physical contact!

"I'm feeling just fine!" I confidently pointed to myself.

"Whew, what a relief." She placed a hand over her chest relieved. "That's one load off my shoulders. Now, back to another..." The onyx haired girl looked at me hopefully expecting something. "Do you know perhaps where we are?"

"No." I immediately shot down, not bothering to sweeten the news.

"Oh..." Her dejection to my response was obvious, then made a complete one-eighty. "No matter! Despite the gloom and unknown we find ourselves in, I'm sure eventually everything will be fine in the end!"

"You sure are optimistic. I, for one am confident of my abilities to survive any situation. I'm a very talented and resourceful guy after all."

"Talented? ...Could you be a freshman student at Kibougamine also?" She somehow theorized. "Did you also faint at the entrance feeling a strange dizziness?"

"Yeah, sort of... I took a nap and the next moment I ended up here." I recalled feeling the same sensation while drifting to sleep, nothing like a hangover. "Hold on... Y-You're a Super High School Level too!? You!?"

"Yeah!" She nodded happily oblivious to my shock. "We're probably classmates or something if we're both freshman. Certainly, a lucky break. Looks like we'll have a good little story to break the ice with our peers after we get out of this situation."

Normally, one would panic after being imprisoned under mysterious circumstances yet she is coping very well. I'm also dealing with this pretty well but that's not really a surprise. Perhaps I judged her too soon given the situation. She definitely is a Super High School Level like myself, special in our own way.

*SHAKE* *SHAKE*

*SHAKE* *SHAKE*

*SHAKE* *SHAKE*

*SHAKE* *SHAKE*

*SHAKE* *SHAKE*

*SHAKE* *SHAKE*

"Huh, what's that noise?" She asked, aimlessly searching around for a solution.

"The others are starting to wake up."

"Others?"

"There are eight coffins here, two we came out of, six still remain closed, and those very six are all starting to move now. Meaning that the people inside have awoken and are about to open their coffins as we have done."

"Oh..." She looked at the coffins confirming my information.

"I also hypothesize like us, they're new Kibougamine students as well."

Once finished, three coffins opened wide simultaneously.

"Damn, where the hell am I?" One of them spoke in a very ticked off and annoyed tone. "If this is some kind of joke, I am not laughing. Not one bit."

He is a lightly tanned, rebellious looking, young man with a slim muscular build. On closer inspection has facial features are pretty audacious looking, and with that small faint scar on his left cheek makes him look like a stunning rogue. One hell of a rogue that is... He has short, straight orange brownish hair and keen pale yellow eyes. His clothing is a brown tunic under a sleeveless dark green jacket, a shark tooth necklace around his neck and white bandages around his hands, torn up long green trousers, and brown leather shoes.

"Fear not civilian! As long as I'm here, you got nothing at all to worry about!" The next one spoke confidently in a quick eccentric tone trying to calm him down with some kind of hero persona.

This slightly athletic looking individual has dark grey mid length wavy and curly hair. Over his face is a darker grey blindfold under at white half mask, the uncovered part reveals his somewhat pale, slight brown skin tone. His exotic facial features obviously show he isn't from this country. He wears a black poet shirt, red tie, white lab coat that's personally costumed with a hoodie and no sleeves, black dress shoe. He also wears a bracelet on the left, made from terribly knitted red cotton and a black leather glove on the right.

"Yeah, that makes me feel _so much_ better having you here with me."

"Aw shucks! Well, I do hear that a lot so you got nothing to be embarrassed about!"

"Idiot..." He murmured under his breath.

"..." The last one appeared to be lost in thought.

A pale skin boy I believe, having a very skinny body like you see from a female figure skater. Around both his wrist are several hair ties with different colors and together make wristbands. He has straight long, blonde hair which goes up to his shoulders with some hanging over his face, and bright green eyes. His clothing is based off a resemblance of a belly-dancer outfit consisting of a multi-bright colored vest, lavender shirt which the sleeves are see through exposing his arms, and pair of pants that match the color of his shirt.

The last three had open their coffins as well but decided to stay inside the moment someone spoke out.

"Hey, excuse me you guys!" The onyx haired girl happily called out to them. "I know you probably have a lot of questions and stuff about why we're here, but lets get formalities out of the way, and introduce each other first. It would be kind of awkward to continue searching the place without knowing each other's name."

"That seems pointless at the moment. We have more pressing matters to deal with so lets skip them for now." I gave my honest opinion. "Though... On the other hand, since we're freshman of Kibougamine Academy... It's better for us to know the assets of those around one another, so we can properly use them in this game we find ourselves in."

"Game?"

"When you say it as blunt as you did, I guess there's no helping it." The orange haired young man agreed reluctantly. "But first I like to know how you knew about me being a freshman."

"Oh, that was just a lucky guess and hypothesis we came up with you all since the two of us are freshman like you guys."

"Got it! Intros first then action!" The masked gray haired individual understood. "I'll start! I'm-!"

"Wait a minute! Only introducing ourselves is no fun! Let's go at it one-on-one style!"

"One-on-one? That... sounds much more exciting way to introduce ourselves! I like the cut of your jib!"

"Thanks!"

"Sounds too troublesome." The orange haired young man complained. "Why can't we just-"

"Come on! Just play along! I want to do this! Humor me, would you!?" The onyx haired girl began pouting. "Mmm...!"

"...Whatever, let's get this over with."

"Good! Looks like we're all in agreement!"

"Fine, but I reserve the right to only introduce myself at the very end." I declared. "My precious breaths doesn't need to repeat themselves over minor things such as this."

"That sounds fair."

"In what way?" The orange hair questioned negatively. "You know what, forget it... The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can move ahead."

I would've had to get introductions over with eventually so I suppose now is better then later in this scenario. Alright, time to meet and get to know my fellow classmates. Should I meet and greet the three in front or the back of me first? ...Guess I'll start with the three in front of me. ...Appears that girl had the opposite idea.

Fortunately, I decided to do some research on the "New Students at Kibougamine Academy" thread on the message board that dedicates these Super High School Levels like myself. Usually, I would refrain from spoilers, however I couldn't help my curiosity. Though opinions such as these merely come from the common mass so the credibility is always questionable.

"Yo!" I decided to approach the orange hair first.

"You want to know my name, its Washisuke Bakushu. That all?"

 **Washisuke Bakushu**

 **Super High School Level Archer**

That name... He's mentioned as the type who is hard to get along with, especially for the girls. As for reliable facts, he's scored perfect in every archery completion he's ever been in not missing a single bulls eye. No one in the sport has every scored such a remarkable average score at his age and division. His title of Super High School Level Archer is certainly well deserved in my esteem opinion and that actually means something.

"Now, now, turn that frown of yours upside down." I teased.

"This whole one-on-one thing is idiotic. Why did I agree to this? There's no purpose behind it. What was she thinking?"

"Perhaps she secretly wanted to get in some speed dating in? Rating the guys here. Girl stuff." I jested half heartily. "Finding decently hot guys nowadays is pretty difficult for a girl searching for romance."

"If that is the case, she should be consider how the others feel. As far as I know, I only seen guys aside from her which doesn't make an adequate mixer, not that I have interest in that sort of stuff."

"Aww, don't sell yourself short, you're not bad unless its the good kind~. I'm sure you can score just fine."

"That's not the point I was making idiot!"

"Kekeke..."

"I can already tell I'm never going to get along with you."

"Never say never."

I certainly won't. I'm sure we'll become very close within time.

"Never." Washisuke responded instantly.

Yep, very close.

I move onto the next one approaching him with a welcoming wave.

"GOOD DAY! IS A GREAT MORNING ISN'T IT?!" The dark gray haired individual greeted loudly.

"Huh, how do you know its morning? For all we know, we've been out for quiet a while. Also tone down the volume a bit so my eardrums don't rupture."

Being reminded about how much time could've passed on my first eventful day is putting me in a bad mood right now.

"...Okay?" He respond confused by my tone. "I'm not even sure this is actually morning or not, but still-... Oh right, not many actually liked morning... Not even me... After doing something in late of the night... Or the earlier morning..."

"Yeah, sure... Can you give me a name?"

"Ahaha!" He chuckled merrily taking out a red fruit. "I refer myself in my green code name, TOMATO!"

"..." I remained silent due to his bizarre antic.

"What? Is not offensive right? Gosh, why people can't take it in like normal?"

I'm starting to actually become embarrassed hearing him talk like that. Not to mention, there are still things I need to do.

"Tomato boy, I'll give you a count of three before I lose my patience with you and make you disappear. ONE! TWO! THR-!"

"Okay-okay, I'll speak my name, don't get all loud like that, is ringing... Which is surprising... Not even Kingsley was that loud..." The dark grey haired individual started speaking in another language to himself eventually ceasing. "Oh, excuse my monologue, I'm Reita Wolfram..- Musica! Salut! Salve! Serv- OW! I bite my tongue!"

 **Reita Wolfram Musica**

 **Super High School Level Forensic Biologist**

Let's see... this person as I recall is apart of some private organization. Can't recall the name but there he is known for his great fame in the forensic world. He certainly is an odd person and I've met a lot of interesting characters in my life to know what I'm talking about. The ascot tie doesn't match that personality of his, and the blindfold and mask... I can see why normies consider us a different league or species than them. It's because of characters like this guy which really isn't a bad thing since it divides us from them in a special way. If it wasn't for today, I would actually quickly warm up to weirdos like him.

"I'm fine! Is not that deep, I'm a pro of this!" Reita confidently stated.

"Uh-huh."

So you bite down on your tongue often? I'll be sure to test that out later on with some tongue twisters. Kekeke!

"Well, I've been planning to give a proper introduction but I forgot that I planned to use my parents languages and few slangs, mostly with my father's."

"Fathers?"

"The last one, is a secret. Not important, and would sound strange too. Please respect that."

The talent of an individual is non-genetic so I have no interest whatsoever on that subject. He however is a subject in his own right that I'll enjoy unraveling... Piece by piece...

"In more ways than one..." I murmured under my breath before leaving to the next.

"..." The blonde haired boy doesn't respond when I approach him.

Could he be trying to process this whole situation still? ...I'll wait a bit.

Five seconds later...

"Oye!" I started snapping my fingers near his face. "Get it together!"

"..."

"..."

"?" He finally reacted with a couple of confirming blinks.

"That took longer than I expected. At least you're finally awake, though you got a lot of nerve keeping me waiting."

"Sorry, my mind was lost elsewhere." The blonde haired boy apologize in a upbeat and friendly mood, constantly moving his body around rhythmically in a sequence of steps.

"I'll forgive you this time. Next time I might have to punish you." I gave my signature devilish smirk.

"Punish? What do you mean?"

"Nothing you need to know at the moment, but I'm sure you'll find out in time like the others did. Witness or victim? I wonder which one you'll be?"

"That... sounds ominous." He spoke a little frighten by the warning before returning to normal. "Anyway! I'm Hayato Hachimitsu, but everyone just calls me Haya! It's suuuuuper lovely to meet you!"

 **Hayato Hachimitsu**

 **Super High School Level Modern Dancer**

Called a momma's boy by the envious and is sweeter than his family name by his fans. The dancing prodigy of dancing prodigies. He has won many, many dancing competitions nationwide due to his skills on the floor. If his type of dancing was an Olympic sport, he bring in the gold without a shadow of doubt I heard. And he started dancing at the age of three. Half the age as when I started developing my talent, but nevertheless is noteworthy.

"I'm lost at what's happening now. Where am I exactly?" Hayato asked.

"You see..." I surmised the situation.

"That's not good." He spoke not sounding bothered by it one bit.

"And that's an understatement."

Good or the bad kind of good has yet to be known...

"I should meet and greet the others so I don't keep everyone waiting! I'll do so faster than my razor sharp moves!"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Just to make sure, are you really..."

"A boy. Cross my heart."

"Right."

"Well, see you later! Bye!"

With that, I'm left to myself...

So far, I have met half of the recently imprisoned coffin mates here. ...There's still three more to go.

"..."

The boy with white skin is conducting himself in a light hearted manner as he looks around every area with his shiny golden eyes. He has short and spiky medium-blue hair wearing a black pinstripe suit with black dress aviator shoes that contradicts his behavior. Under the suit is a grey shirt and tied around its collar is a green tie.

"..."

A petite young girl, with licorice black eyes, and short dark brown hair. There is a beauty mark under the left eye, and her expression is a little too strict and serious for a doll face like herself. She is wearing black martial arts training uniform top with its arms cut off and a black band wrapped around the waist, it also consists of black forearm sleeves and leggings, with forearm and shin armor, and black tabi with waragi. She wears a black headwear, decorated circle outline within are four dots arranged in a diamond formation. She also wears a really long black scarf.

"..."

The girl with a three karat diamond necklace around her neck and thin red lips. In comparison to the other girl, she has an average body shape. Her long blond hair in curls to the sides. She is very tan and has round brown eyes. She wears a purple shirt with black shorts and brown boots also wearing over them is a white apron with a picture of a cupcake with a smiley face.

Wait a minute-

"..." The brunette took notice of my stare.

I approach her with my hopes held high.

"Excu-... Excuse me!" I managed to get out.

"State your business."

"A-Are you perhaps a nin-... ninja...?"

"Correct you are. I, am Chiyome Mochizuki, and I've been summoned here to become the Super High School Level Kunoichi."

 **Chiyome Mochizuki**

 **Super High School Level Kunoichi**

Oh my me! Oh my me! A real life ninja! This is so incredibly cool! They're so cool! There's not one shred of information I have on this student probably due to them needing to be shrouded inside the shadows! Much cooler than any old fashion spy and to top it all off the ninja is a handsome girl! I can't contain my inner excitement any longer! Okay, okay... Stay calm... Keep your own cool together man. You don't want to sound like a crazy fan boy, right?

"There's a most urgent request that I must ask of you."

"Urgent request you say?"

"It can't wait. It's important that its done immediately."

"Very well, I shall hear you out."

"I need you to... show my your ninjutsu...!"

"...Eh?"

"Show me! I want to see you weird a kunai and throw a shuriken! Use shadow clone and fire style, fireball jutsu! If you can't, I'll settle for water, wind, earth, or lightning style techniques! Conjure an animal from out of a scroll! Climb a tree using only your feet and do the same on water! Escape jutsu! Substitution jutsu! Hidden-Tatami jutsu! Let's see there still more... Then I would like for you to-!"

"Silence!"

"?"

"This is ridiculous. What you said sounded serious at first, but it turned out to be a child's plea... Don't waste my time!"

"Come on, don't be like that~! Pretty please show me~!" I requested putting on extra charm.

"Listen here you insolent fool. A master ninja like myself trains rigorously and with a clear mind every day. I, along with my clan live silently and quietly within the shadows of society! To show our ninja techniques for the mere entertainment of others is disrespectful to our sacred arts and our very way of life... We are proud ninjas, not flashy magicians!"

"Boo!" I spoke in disapproval to her speech. "Show me something! Do I have to beg? Because that's not going to happen!"

"This talk is over." Chiyome walked away.

"Kekeke..."

How cute. You think this is over. Not by a long shot. I always get what I want and that's not stopping anytime soon.

Now, onto the next person...

"Hello, it is so wonderful to meet you." The black haired boy flattered in a lighthearted tone.

"Well, of course, its common sense. Anyone with decently functional brain cells would able to somewhat appreciate meeting me. Good for you being one of those passable people."

"Condescending much..." He smugly stated.

"Did you say something?"

"Oh, nothing~." The black haired boy responded with an innocent smile. "Right, introductions. I'm Isao Nakamura, and my Super High School Level talent is being the private eye."

 **Isao Nakamura**

 **Super High School Level Private Eye**

My me that is an awesome name for a talent! Might even be on par with my own... As far as I know, he has a high success rating on the assignments he's given that both privates and non-privates would kill to obtain if not for the fact doing so would be completely counter productive.

"Say, you wouldn't mind telling me your name and talent would you?" Isao asked nicely.

"Like I said before, I'll introduce myself at the very end. I hate having to repeat myself."

"Surely just once won't hurt."

"You be surprise."

"Don't be difficult."

"There are no exceptions. I can understand the need to know more about the incredible me since I'm that amazing but you need to think about how I feel about wasting my precious energy on unnecessary efforts. Why do you even want to know when I'll do so soon enough?"

"That's simple. You see as a private eye, its my job to obtain information faster and more reliable than any other. It's just a need of mine to get the upper hand of my competition. I wouldn't call it an obsession, but a hobby I like to play around very much. So now you understand...-

"Be patient. After all, you can't rush perfection now, can you?"

"Huh...? I'm not rushing perfection, I'm rushing you."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yep!"

"...Ignorance surely is a sin. You see... Perfection is me and I am perfection. If you're not me, then you're not perfect. Hopefully, I was able to enlighten your ignorant self even for a bit."

"Ever heard the saying ignorance is bliss?"

Kekeke... Coming from someone of his talent...

"You certainly a funny one, aren't you?"

"And you're tease."

"Yes I am."

There's only one left now.

I approach the last one.

"H-Hi, I'm Megumi Akiyama..." The curled blonde haired girl very politely greeted, but she stuttered and spoke in a voice that can be barely heard.

 **Megumi Akiyama**

 **Super High School Level Baker**

In the past, there was a girl who sold baked goods on the streets. They were very popular in some local neighborhood being considered the best around. Eventually her mobile operation moved up into a successful bakery. That makes her one of those people... I pity them more than any other life form. It's sad for the talented to be burdened by-

"S-Sorry, I'm not very good at these kinds of things. I always mess my introductions up."

"Huh, were you saying something?"

"...And also people can't hear me most of the time." Megumi sulked. "I always ask myself what can I do to fix this?"

Did I do something to upset her?

"Speak up louder?"

"...If I could do so, then I would've done so a long long time ago."

I made things worse somehow... It's a bothersome effort, but unavoidable for the sake of cheering up a depressed girl. I'll have to listen more clearly around my surroundings than necessary. What a pain.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, and all you have to do is believe in yourself." I gave a vague response.

"You're right. I-I'll try my best!"

Appears that did the trick.

"Good, I'm glad."

"I-I don't know your name yet but I'm glad to meet a kind person, a-and... if you don't mind... can I rely on you sometimes?" Megumi requested with pleading eyes. "I-I'm sorry for putting you on the spot! You don't have to if you don't-"

"It's no trouble. Feel free to rely on me since I'm quite the giving saint."

No one can turn down such an innocent request from a cute girl after all.

"Th-Thank you very much!" Megumi gave a sincere bow. "I-I'll be depending on you so please take good care of me!"

"You got it!" I gave a thumbs up.

In other words, she's given me her full consent... I'll be sure to take very good care of you~ The only question is which type of my loving care do you prefer? I'll have plenty of time to find out.

Looks like I've met everyone here. Peeking around it seems everyone else has done the same...

"Alright, all done!" The onyx haired girl spoke with a great sense of accomplishment.

"Good job." I congratulated.

"Hmm..." She started to stare at me with a confused expression like she's forgetting something.

"Hmmm..."

I start to feel like I'm forgetting something too.

"...!"  
"...!"

"I just realized I never introduced myself to you...! How could I forget something so basic!? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She began to panic, pounding the top of her head with her fist repeatedly until she calmed herself. "Ahem! My name is Kotori Hideyoshi, and I'm the Super High School Level Good Luck! Nice to meet you!"

 **Kotori Hideyoshi**

 **Super High School Level Good Luck**

...Good luck, huh?

"So now that everyone has finished their introductions, like you promised, you're going to introduce yourself, right?"

"That is what I said... All right, listen up everyone!" I called attention to the others. "From all corners of the earth and beyond, I stand over all the peasants of this world whom are below me like feeble ants! They shall worship me, because I'm going to be the future ruler of this world one day! They should know their place beneath my feet! All cower in fear of my true name inside the deepest pits of their hearts! You guys are blessed to be in my grand presence and on my good side no less. Your patience is well noted, and so I'll give you commoners the great privilege and honor of bestowing my name onto you guys! The name's Kenzo Kurenai! I am the number one, most handsome, most stunning, and not to mention one hell of an extremely rich motherf*cker! There's my introduction to you all. Pretty badass right? Are any of you turned on by it?"

Because they're silence isn't exactly a certain confirmation...

"A Kurenai?" Kotori tilted her head.

"Just as I suspected." Isao identified, then muttered. "Explains that shade of crimson and all that hot air."

"My opinion has changed of you greatly." Chiyome commented expressionlessly. "I'm not sure whether its good or bad yet..."

"Obviously he's a force to be reckoned with!" Reita stated. "A trusted friend of mine told me the Kurenai Conglomerate is the root of all evil! Sure my friend tends to exaggerate a bit however never once were the words _all evil_ was used when describing the threat level so it must be serious!"

"Evil is a vague way to put it." I snickered in amusement. "We're just an extremely wealthy group of eager enthusiast who like to explore the wonderful delights this world has to offer us in several unorthodox methods. Can you call such a group evil?"

"Th-That doesn't sound really bad when you put it like that..." Megumi hopefully believed. "M-Maybe evil isn't the right word..."

"It sounds pretty skeptic to me..." Washisuke remarked.

"Does it really matter?" Hayato questioned. "We're all in the same situation together, so that means we're all on the same side."

"Exactly." I spoke. "You have nothing to worry about unless you cross me. In this situation, having someone like me in your corner is probably the best you guys could ask for."

"Perhaps I jumped the gun a bit." Reita reflected. "No one is born evil and just because one might live in a sinister environment doesn't make the person such. I'll give the benefit of doubt and believe there's good in our crimson mate!"

From everyone's expression, they have come to a full agreement. Kekeke... What fools! If this game is single player, I'm wiping them all out in an instant!

"That's great and all, but you never told us what your talent is." Isao pointed out.

"Oh, you want to know what my talent is? Do I have to tell you my talent? Since its not necessary, I'll refrain from telling you all."

Better to use the unknown against your opponents after all.

"No fair! We told you ours!" Kotori complained.

"Just telling you wouldn't be any fun. I'll leave it to you guys to figure out what my talent is, but I must warn you that I'm naturally gifted in several areas being able to differentiate between them takes one hell of a special eye. Actually, why bother, its probably too hard for any of you to handle."

"Challenge accepted." Isao responded to my challenge.

"O-Okay, now that we've all come to a understanding, what should our next course of action be?" Megumi asked.

"Obviously, it would be to get out of here." Kotori answered, then took out a piece of paper. "Let's see... According to this paper, we should take a left then go straight until we reach the recreation center on the end of the right side..."

"Um, where did you get that?" I questioned.

"Oh, it fell from above around the time everyone's coffins opened and I grabbed it for safe keeping."

"And you didn't think to inform us of that why!?" Washisuke glared.

"If I did you guys might've just ignore giving intros and left without batting an eyelash!"

"Obviously, who want to stay in a ominous place like this idiot!"

"Hey, hey, it's alright now that we'll leaving so there's no need to blow a fuse." Hayato pointed out.

"...Whatever."

With that, all of us opened the door...

"Wha- It's pitch black out there!" Megumi gasped.

"Everyone knows that. We're right here." I sighed.

"S-Sorry..."

"Normally, this would pose a problem for us, however according to what I heard, we turn left then its a clean straight to our destination." Isao informed.

"I-I've been thinking... Should we really trust a random piece of paper?" Megumi asked.

"It's the only thing we have to go on, so why not play along?" I answered.

"Yeah, lets throw caution to the wind and go with the swing of things!" Kotori pumped up.

"If swinging is involved, can it include swing dancing too?" Hayato requested.

"No on both, that is plain stupid and reckless. Proceed with caution in every step. You're never safe when walking through a path filled with darkness." Chiyome advised.

''Such words of wisdom, as I expected from a master ninja such as yourself." I complimented.

"Flattery and praise has no effect on me. It's a waste of breath and time."

The eight of us began walking with no trouble.

"Kyah, someone grabbed my butt!" Megumi squealed.

"What, who did such a dastardly thing!?" Reita questioned.

"Wanna make a bet who done the deed?" Isao hummed.

"Sorry, my bad! I tripped!" Kotori apologized.

"...Well, I lost before the game started. Glad I didn't make any bets."

I wonder who he thought it was...

"Ah, it was only an accident." Reita relieved.

"Be more careful." Washisuke warned.

For the fun of it... Maybe I should try-

"Attempt and accept the full extent of the consequences that await." Chiyome warned, whispering into my ear.

Can she see in the dark, because that would be so cool!

Soon we end up in front of a double door with cracks of light coming from out of it.

"This must be the place." Isao judged from the cracks.

The doors open...

The entrance of the so-called recreation center, opened led inside to what looks like a trophy room. A mahogany display case filled with golden trophies of different variety and other prized objects inside this red tanned room. These awards probably came from winning many sport and academic competitions. The trophies on the top are average size while the bottom are life-size of their reward achievements. There is a life-size football, baseball ball-mitten-bat, soccer ball, katana, racket, golf club, and other sport objects.

"W-Wow, I've never seen so much gold in my whole life!" Megumi shocked.

"That's very sad to hear..." I commented. "You have my sympathy."

The worse part is that its not even real gold!

"This place... Could this place be a school?" Hayato wondered.

"That's silly!" Kotori laughed. "Why would abductors take us from one school to another school?"

Steal the competition and indirectly advertising their desperation?

"Who knows! I can't understand the criminal mind and never would want to!" Reita declared.

"This place does have the feel of one..." Washisuke admitted. "What's your thought on this Nakamura?"

"Let's see..." Isao spoke his mind elsewhere. "I can't see the engraving on the trophies, they've been scratched off in the attempt to hide something. It's likely those kidnappers are carefully hiding the location of where we are being kept. They're doing a pretty good job covering all their bases that's for sure."

"We can find out after all possible areas have been surveyed." Chiyome determined, then pointed straight ahead to a double door with a sign above labeled 'Gymnasium'. "We must continue searching for clues."

Going on ahead, we enter the next room. A gymnasium. The bleachers pulled back against the wall. Like the auditorium and that trophy room, a surveillance camera is attached to the ceiling, however the metal plating installed into the walls are new. The floors are polished, made out of maple wood, and engraved with perfectly painted red lining for a game of basketball. The care and maintenance done to this court is better than what I seen from the NBA courts. There's also four different colored doors with locks and chains covering them, and an electronic board on the wall glowing red shows the number eight.

After a couple minutes of searching...

"There's no leads anywhere in this gymnasium." Isao declared.

"Well, this turned out to be a waste of time." Washisuke groaned.

"Wh-What are we going to do?" Megumi asked.

"No one ever said this would be easy." Chiyome pointed out.

"Yeah! First thing I don't get is why kidnappers would let their own capturers roam free on purpose?" Hayato wondered.

"You know I've been wondering about that..." Reita wondered. "Though I'm not complaining, this is still way better than to be tied up and all that normal kidnapping stick! It's just... eventually I like to get somewhere..."

"We all would like to but that's the problem right there." Washisuke growled. "We don't know how exactly. Why can't those people just get to whatever they want already."

"Whoever they are, their motives must require this or something." Isao believed.

Hm?

"Hey, guys, I just noticed, but where did Koto go?" I questioned.

"Hideyoshi said something about can't holding it in anymore and had to leave." Washisuke answered. "Don't tell me I have to spell it out for you?"

"W-Wait, isn't it outside dark?" Megumi realized. "H-How will she be able to find one or if even one is out there?"

"She said that she believes fully that her luck won't let her down, and that's good enough for me!" Hayato commented.

"Kekeke... And if that luck fails, then I guess she'll end up-" I spoke about to predict something.

"No, that's an unpleasant thought, and I ask you not to finish that crude sentence." Chiyome repulsed.

"Aren't ninjas use to having to let it rip outside during missions?"

"Don't say vulgar stuff like that without thinking. That's how all those unnecessary rumors about ninja started!"

"KK, Chiyo."

"I appreciate if you use honorifics. Add _-san_ to my name."

"KK. Chiyo _-_ _san_."

Normally, I prefer using _-chan_ as the only honorific when referring to a girl, but... ninjas are so cool!

"H-Hey does.. a-anyone feel... lightheaded..." Megumi collapsed onto the floor.

"Akiyama! What happen-!" Washisuke suddenly fell to his knees. "What's going on here..."

"Damn, I left my guard down. How disgraceful..." Chiyome regretted. "Don't inhale the air... though at this stage its probably too late..."

"Maybe I should've... worn a mask... that would've covered up my mouth..." Reita gave a light laugh.

"Don't want to stop... moving..." Hayato protested.

"What are you doing Kenzo _-chan_?" Isao struggled to get off the ground but to no avail.

"Getting comfortable of course." I answered, lying down and lolling about. "Mm, that's better~."

Obviously, our host is behind this meaning the next stage is ready. There's no need to panic. Just got to go with the flow...

When everyone lost conscious, I decided to stop resisting completely and join them as I let my mind drift peacefully to sleep.

* * *

 **I'll stop here for today. Review, question, and tell me your thoughts on how I can improve! But please avoid mentioning V3 because I'm trying to avoid spoilers really bad! The temptation is strong. Till then!**

 **Bye!**


	3. Prologue III

**The second half has finally been completed and like the first was originally suppose to be divided into two parts so that's the reason its long if you're wondering! Sorry for the wait, its hard to balance this and balance school work, plus I waited a whole week to accept the final ocs, and didn't work on the story that week because it might've effected my writing of this one later. Thank you all for your submissions, however I wasn't able to accept all of them so I apologize and wish your ocs can find a place in the other struggling oc stories that I can't help but weep and pray for. (T-T)'**

 **Anyway, onto the reviews! Thanks for your support!**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _PowerPlayer:  
_ _Thanks, I was going for a distinct cast. Kenzo's case is a mystery for now. Chiyome is one of my favorites. Ask for what's my number one and you'll get nothing but silence or deliberate dodging the question! Hopefully, the concern will diminish as you read this chapter!_

 _The Golden Radiant Hare:  
_ _The arrogant game player does sound about right but its actually an understatement which you'll find out eventually! Can't be expressed into words at the moment!_

 _SHSLJester:  
_ _And I'll make sure it stays wonderful throughout the story. Tell me. Is this soon enough?_

 _2LaZ2login:  
_ _I. THANK. YOU. UNKNOWN ENTITY!_

 _ShadedLyht:  
_ _Me too! See for yourself in this chapter._

 _BlueTanaka:  
_ _Mmhmm, I am really satisfied with every accepted ocs including yours. Wish I done her justice._

 _Omakin:  
_ _Glad you think its really cool and I desire what happens next excites you though you might be so in another way._

 _Shyjoker:  
_ _Hehehe... Washi... That can mean a lot of things, I wonder which one you're referring to that's so comical. Also he might remind you of someone, but he's an entirely different person. For what does Hayato needs sympathy for? Curious! As for Chiyome, I hope so too as well! Isao is a neutral existence and can't be labeled by anything right now! ...Megumi! :D ...Certainly, Kenzo's lolling in a slaking posture does show him being too lax. ...As for the last one... I don't need to say anymore except let more havoc rain!_

 _DoctorTDespair:  
_ _Well, well, Dr. "Terminator" Despair! My bad...! T-T How nice to read from you again! Just so happens I also try to picture them in my head too so I know how exactly you feel! If I couldn't then writing would be most difficult! Yeah, I know! How long his secrets take to uncover, well the game is no fun if its founds out right away so it'll probably be a while. Stop! If you keep flattering me I might blush! Sad indeed, but I'll do my best to turn their misery into sheer entertainment, you can count on that!_

 _SlyKingFrost:  
_ _Aw, shucks! I attempt the best to please! :D It's more fun and easier to write ocs when I actually like them so I'm glad my writing is to your liking!_

 _mpjindustries:  
_ _Your example takes those three words out of context. The first part is Kenzo's recollection from his infiltration into the academy while leaning against the chair and his feet on the desk. That's why he said the words, "I have arrived." Those words are quoting what he said. It wasn't a mistake of past and present tense. Also, the exact moment I release it, I spend up to twenty minutes, and do a final proof read for any minor errors and because I prefer to read on my phone screen. So you must've read it exactly or close when it was release which is strange since the website menu doesn't update until after a longer time has passed so that's odd. I won't deny my grammer mistakes. Improving or not. Also, apologies, submissions were closed a while ago._

 _Harukawa Ayame_ :  
 _How was a day's worth of wait fancy you?_

 **I've kept you waiting long enough so lets get onto reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Introduce the Students II**

"Mnn~... Zzz... ...Zzz... Mm, nmmm... Hm?" I opened my eyes slowly letting out a long yawn while lightly scratching my stomach. "That was a nice nap~"

Taking a half-hearted look around the surroundings of the gymnasium, I turn my head side to side noticing something or should I say some ones are missing?

"Hey, are my eyes not functioning fully or are you guys not here?" I asked.

No one responds... Which means... those people have disappeared- What's that over there?

It's that piece of paper Koto had on her. The front showed the instructions she told us about, however on the bottom right had two words that looked like it was just written in black ink. The words says, "Turn Over." I did as the piece of paper's added instruction told me to do... There's even more writing...

 _If you're reading this, you've awoken and no one else is around. We regained conscious and attempted to wake you up however you... had... bizarre self defense reflexes that... I'm not going to describe in details nor will you ask me about it! Piece of advice! Go see a damn therapist! ...Anyway, after Hideyoshi came back, she informed us that we weren't the only ones trapped here. There are eight more Super High School Level students like us to be precise. Those eight decided it be better to investigate the whole area instead of staying inside this gymnasium. Since the lights are now on out there, we agreed and are heading over to meet them before searching for an exit. You should do the same once you feel well enough to move around. ...Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't write this message to you because I wanted to or anything like that. It would've been a pain to hear you complain about us leaving you without a word. Nothing more.  
_

 _Bakushu_

Ah, Washi is my sunshine of delight... So this explains their nonconsensual disappearance on me. More students are here apparently. Well, the more the merrier for me to play with and I don't even care if I have to introduce myself again. Because... Just thinking of all the fun we could possibly have...

"Kekeke~!"

I can hardly wait!

Feeling the joy of how one gets more eight presents from celebrating Hanukkah in addition to Christmas, I rise up to my feet getting off the floor, and walk out of the gymnasium.

Exiting out of the recreation center, I see the lights are back on like the letter mentioned.

The walls are gray, close to silver if the lights on the ceiling were to shine any brighter on the surface. Same can be said with the brown square, tile flooring that can be nearly close to bronze. It seems there are a lot more surveillance cameras but of course that's to be expected. There's more metal plating on all the windows, a couple random portraits hanging on the wall, and a broken digital wall clock.

Going straight or right leads to a solid wall so that's out of the question.

Turning left, I walk straight through a hallway, and pass through an active outdoor water fountain in the center. Couldn't have been running the first time I passed through here, otherwise I would've heard the sound of water gently pouring out from the water distribution, and falling down the tiers into the basin. Eventually, I reach a four way intersection which gives me options of where to start.

From a quick gaze at the three directions, there's now no doubt in my mind that this is a school I find myself trapped in.

Not mattering what direction, I turn left. There's a single hallway leading to a set of stairs leading up to the next floor however they're blocked by metal shutters preventing me to advance any further. Might as well be a dead end if not for the sign above spelling out 'School Store' halfway between.

Making my entrance and pass the store's door to see what await me. A carpet looking like a rainbow I think. More like throw-up with that distasteful design but in a practical way. In front of me, is a clear counter with loads of merchandise that reached pass its total occupancy? There are several random objects like a small black and white vending machine. Mostly stuff I could find as winnable prizes in one of those carnivals, or commoner festivals I call those ball toss or shoot the duck type of games. For a school store, it gets points for being unique and bizarre as school stores can possibly be.

*RUMBLE* *RUMBLE*

Hm?

I heard the sound coming from the back of the counter.

"Hey, anyone there!" I shouted. "Come on out. I won't bite."

At least in the way you're expecting...

In response to my call, the sound grew louder and closer with every second. Coming from outside the counter was a boy walking on all fours.

The body shape of this boy is average but is slightly skinny. He has long disheveled hair that covers his left eye. The color of his hair is black with white highlights on his right side of his face. He has an oblong face, a small nose, and smooth cheeks. His appearance is the reminiscence to that of a cat having soft cat-like yellow eyes, cute little fangs that come out of his mouth, sharp fingernails, and a bell collar around his neck. He wears a black under armor with no sleeves on it; gray jeans; a long black belt with metal holes on it, and that it's made to look like he has a tail. Black and white canvas shoes; a long black glove on his right hand and a black wristband on his left hand.

"..." He rose up to his feet, then proceeded to stare me down as if he was being extra cautious for some reason.

"You're from the new group of eight, aren't you? I'm from the other group. Have you met them already? No matter. My most important question right now is..."

"I'm Sharaku Nyekozumi, I'm Super High School Level Pet Psychic or as you like to call it, Anyimal Communyicator, nyan." He interrupted, speaking in a rough and raspy tone.

 **Sharaku Nekozumi**

 **Super High School Level Pet Psychic**

There's not much info I have on this sort of person since his talent isn't particularly in my general area of interest. Supposedly, he's a person who claims to communicate psychically with animals like animal communicators or animal psychologists though is considered a psychic nonetheless. I don't believe in that psychic stuff merely finding it cute for kicks and a good laugh like magic tricks, however... if a scout from Kibougamine recruited this boy then I'll keep an open mind because there might be more to him than what meets the eye. Plus, the fact that he as a male willingly speaks like a cat so natural and appears like one on a regular basis is amusing.

"The names Kenzo Kurenai. Let's get along shall we?" I began to extend my hand close to his.

"...The eyes of a nyonybeliever, nyan?" Sharaku carefully observed.

"Huh?" I instinctually pulled my hand back.

Why did I pull my hand back just now?

"Nyo matter where or who the people are, they tend to have that look in their eyes saying I'm a fraud which nyever surprises me, nyan... However, some people here are more acceptant or at least willing to open up to the idea of my talent being genyuinye, nyan. You fall between the linyes of nyot believing and willing to open up to the idea, nyan."

"..."

Does that make me more of an idealist or a realist, I wonder?

"I'll repay you in kind by nyot believing in your words but willing to open up to the idea of them."

This one is a pretty blunt and distrustful fellow. He really is like a cat not just on the outside but also on the inside.

"Thanks, I guess. Here's to a totally honest relationship between classmates." I raised an imaginary glass. "Right, Neko-chan?"

"...Nyeko-chan?" Sharaku tilted his head emotionless.

"Problem?" I imitated his action.

"...Nyo." He ventured back deep inside the store disappearing on sight without a word of goodbye.

That was... inconsiderate, but I can count on him to keep things amusing for a while.

After taking some time to explore what the school store had to offer, I left the room returning back to the intersection.

This time I head straight which if I done so first would be turning a right. Going past a boy and girl's school restroom on the way, the area I find myself in now is a classroom section.

I keep to a straight path while noticing how the dark green lockers were slightly rusted and classrooms have been all boarded up in chains and locks. Unfortunately, I cannot help but feel boredom regardless of the difference in appearance, because this area still feels like an actual regular school. An actual boring school and not the welcoming pressure of the high school I felt previously at Kibougamine.

"Just walking through normality like this, the air might as well be miasma." I grumbled annoyingly under my breath.

Turning around the corner, I turn right to see a girl who has an usually looking relaxed expression on her face. Her hair is black in color with green tints, and the bangs are poorly kept out of her face by a orange plus-shaped hairclip on the left side of her head opposed to the orange minus-shaped hairclip which is on the right side. The hair is long in length, stopping at the upper base of her back, and has eyes of dark purple. She wears a black blazer over a white shirt with grey stripes. On the shirt are three buttons with a plus, minus, and equals sign on them. She also wears a black office skirt with blue numbers plastered all over it, and grey designer boots on her feet.

I decide to walk up to her. She notices me as I get closer.

"Oh, another one..." She spoke with an obvious amount of boredom in her voice. "...Hello. If you were wondering, it's Yukiko Minami."

 **Yukiko Minami**

 **Super High School Level Mathematician**

So that's the Super High School Level Mathematician who after many years earning incredible grades and winning in many competitive scholastic events was accepted here... Have to admit, I expected if anyone had that type of talent, it would be a nerdy boy with freckles all over his body and big round glasses wearing suspenders and speaking in a high squeaking voice... She however is... far better than I could ever hope! Gifted brains and cool beauty! If she's an excellent cook to boot, then she be my ideal girl! ...However, I'm getting ahead of myself, there's obviously much more factors to consider before assuming one's destined partner. People are more than numbers and letters after all. Gifted ones that is...

"Hey, when you said, another one? You meant student?"

"...Yeah, I guess you can say that. ...However, there's only a limited amount of words to describe people... completely unimpressive and uninteresting..."

"..."

This girl...

"No offense. I mean it."

And I believe you from that sincere tone in your voice just now.

"So whatcha doing?"

"If its any of your business, I was about to open this classroom door." Yukiko pointed to one labeled Class 0-13. "Unlike the rest, there's no chains stopping people from entering so its worth opening." She opened and entered inside the room.

"Wait." I followed after her.

This room I enter is in a complete wreck, bathed in dry red. There're scratches all over the walls, floor, and chalkboard. Not one chair and desk was upright, most where broken apart in pieces. Wrecked computers and electronics. At the very least, they're some that aren't completely broken. The only equipment unscathed are the monitors and security cameras, from the looks of it were built-in recently. The room has a powerfully foul stench that spreads throughout the classroom. On the bright side, its better than the air I breathed in previously. Not to mention more interesting...

"This room..." Her toned changed to a slightly louder, more cheerful tone. "How stimulating~!"

I see... To be intoxicated by a room such as this makes one thing clear.

After letting her soak in the scenery for a little while, I decide to speak up.

"I understand the type of person you are. One who gets easily bored with the world around them. More so people in general. There's nothing wrong with thinking like that and the way you get off from such an unordinary sight. We're pretty much alike in that factor, however there's a big notable difference between you and I."

"..." Her mood quickly switched back to normal. "That being-"

"-Your world is like a river and mine is the entire ocean. You shouldn't have this level of boredom until you've seen more of what the world has to offer. I'm sure you'll be interested in something or someone for a while at the very least if you open up your mind a little. Doing so and with a group of Super High School Levels here together, you can drown in ecstasy perhaps. That's what I'm hoping for myself to happen... Thankfully, you have me especially here which guarantees fun and excitement whenever I'm around~!"

"Oh, is that so?" Yukiko glowered at me. "What is your name?"

"Kenzo Kurenai."

"Kurenai-kun..." Her expression turned into a slight smile. "I expect you to back up those words."

"You can count on it!" I playfully rubbed her hair. "Keke, I'll open you to a new world just wait and see!"

"Hopefully, you can prove me wrong. Forgiveness will not be accepted." She coldly spoke yet gently moved my hand aside and exited out the classroom.

There's nothing else to see here, so I left too. I continue onto the path which was like a square frying pan or a perfectly aligned big dipper brought me back close to start. I return to the four way intersection in the center. I'm now left to go one direction. Straight.

There's two doors ahead on my right. I head to the one closest to me with the sign 'Infirmary' above.

I walk into what appears to a room with no pizzazz, the room is in spotless white condition with a row of colorless hospital beds. They are separated by sky blue cubicle curtains with a light, green treatment table to the side. The ceiling lights bright dimly matching the shut in scenery of the steel plating that blocked a possible great outside view. There are light gray desks, office chairs, cabinets of medical supplies, and complex machinery that only an expert in the medicine field should handle for obvious reasons.

"Ah, why hello there." A formal and polite voice greeted me.

The source came from a golden brown haired girl with both side bangs being tied into two braids, and round big glassy glasses over her green teal eyes. She has milky white skin wearing a lab coat costumed with very oversized and long sleeve with zippers on the holes, sporting it halvely under her shoulders, a yellow turtleneck sweater, dark brown vest, dark brown mini pencil skirt, light brown strip socks and brown mary janes. A four clover ring is chained under her neck. She also has bandages on her arm, and fingers.

"And hello to you too. Exactly what brings you to dull plain room that could use some flowers to brighten the scenery."

"I was checking the medical supplies and only just finished. We don't know how long we'll be staying here or when a causality might happen so its better to know what we have than be sorry latter on. ...Also, I don't know about that... I grew up with a scenery like this so the feeling is sort of numb to me."

Preparing for the worse is such a common losing trait though in this case she may have a point.

"We'll put interior decorating on hold for now. Let's minge! My name is Kenzo Kurenai, Super High School Level ?...! And yours?"

"Super High School Level ?...? That sounds like it'll be too complex to go into detail so I won't ask." She stated. "Well, my name is Cinnamon Karakuri, the Super High School Level Doctor. Not feeling well? Don't hesitate to come by and visit me to see whether I can fix you just right."

 **Cinnamon Karakuri**

 **Super High School Level Doctor**

Ah, yes, the famous Karakuri Hospital. It treats any injured patients in need with cut of the line medical supplies and knowledge out of reach to the public general hospitals. With the funding it gains from their patrons, they can very much afford to be charitable. Director Karakuri, head of that hospital has only one child, a daughter. That must be her. Though his connections, resources, and the pull he had around the community of his field, he was able to have her daughter gain special training and treatment to become a doctor. Though this unorthodox method, starting her training at a young age, she was able to gain an official bachelor's degree by the age of twelve. To be one, at such a young age is a most impressive feat. Despite, the praise and respect she deserves given to her... With a name like hers, I might as well have a little fun~

"Cinnamon… the aromatic spice of a Southeast Asian tree." I defined as I close the gap between us.

"E-Eh?" Her eyes widened in shock.

"Kekeke~" I took and grabbed her two hands with both of mine. "' _Cinnamon'_... Which causes my insides to become spicy hot filled with unquenchable desires that drive me to the brink of insanity..." I said while removing one hand, circling around her back with an outstretched arm into a tight embrace. _'Cinnamon'_... I want to warmly wrap around a certain _'Cinnamon'_ champagne ball python near an enclosed fire place and never let her go~" I then used my other hand, lightly traced around her lips with my finger. " _'Cinnamon'_... That sweet and savory flavor I just want to passionately savor to my hearts content..."

This whole imprisonment situation has thrown me somewhat off my game and if I don't hit on at least one of the pretty, gem rate girls here without little effort then I'll have to put my whole sexuality into question.

"O-Oh deary, dear. You must be quite the charmer. You certainly have a way with words." Cinnamon put on a forced smile slightly abashed. "I bet you're the type of gentleman who compliments every girl he comes across."

"Only the ones who catch my interest." I removed my hand off her lips only to slide across her cheek. "The rest are mere common courtesy out of my selfless kindness."

And pity...

"Which one am I?"

"Can't you tell?" I cooed whispering into her ear.

"I-I'm flattered at your advances, I'm afraid I already have someone that I believed to be the one. " Her body begun to shake and her smile looked as if it was on the verge of crumbling as she begun reaching for her pockets. "So I appreciate if you let go before... I take matters into my own hands."

That sounds like a threat...

"That's okay." I nonchalantly released her. "This was only a greeting and nothing more."

If I actually wanted to try at least halfheartedly, you be putty in my hands and be bending over like a bitch in heat. Choose the right crappy lines, and like in most eroge you can get any woman to do whatever you want as long as you're good looking like me. ...That also applies to normal girls. The talented ones however are exceptional to this little fact depending on said person.

"I know. I was... partially aware you weren't serious about hitting on me, and were only teasing me about my name in your own way. Is a strange name, is it not? My dear mother named me like that."

"Yeah, some parent these days are giving children such flashy names. At least you weren't named something ridiculous like Cloud or Angel..."

"Though, I have to admit yours was a new one compared to... what the others said... and not in an entirely bad way. Those words and that tone of voice made my heart beat like crazy, if only my beloved done the deed, I'm certain my knees would cave."

"Really?" I gave a coy smile.

"Regardless..." Cinnamon frowned neutrally at me. "I like for you to refrain from doing such actions. What you said could be considered sexual harassment and despite you were kidding around, I have a low tolerance for perversion behavior and jokes. I'm not mad but I will be in the future if attempted again, so that's why I'm warning you right now. Please behave appropriate and I believe we can be decent classmates and perhaps friends. Got it?"

"...I'll think about it."

"Good. I wish you luck for when you find that special someone." Cinnamon resumed her friendly smile and started to depart.

"However..." I stopped her movement with an outstretched hand. "Here's a warning of my own. When there's something I want, I take. And when there's something that's unavailable, nothing changes except maybe a little more of a challenge which I'll welcome gladly. Understand what I'm saying, my little cinnamon roll?"

"Ahaha, that's a bit unwise to say..." Cinnamon smiled awkwardly in discomfort.

"Then how about I use a little action instead? You know what they say. Actions speak louder than words."

"I think you'll regret that..."

"We'll see~" I moved my hand aside allowing her to leave. "Only the future can tell."

She said nothing as she left. I wait a bit to make sure she's gone. Wouldn't want to meet her again too soon after our... intimidate encounter...

Once feeling its alright, I go over to the room next door over labeled 'Library'.

Opening the door, I enter a room entirely filled in green-blue texture. It has columns of wooden bookshelves filled with a good deal of books containing many fiction and nonfiction pieces of literature. They have several different types of genre for numerous people to enjoy. On a wooden rack, filled with old newspapers, pamphlets, and magazines that are out of date, seemly like their sole purpose is only for decoration purposes. There is a blue triangle pattern carpet area in the corner that has a plush green sofa and pillows.

Eventually, looking through the different wooden columns, I find someone.

She has long wavy silky ombre pink hair with purplish highlights that reaches her lower back, dark green eyes, rosy red cheeks, subtle pink lip gloss on her lips. Her body has a skinny svelte frame, slightly tanned white skin and she has a birthmark in the shape of a lily on her right hand. She wears a vintage light red tea length wedding like dress with a black ribbon bow sash and tails behind her, black translucent stockings, gladiator maroon heels, a silver heart pendant necklace with a diamond in the middle, a rose bracelet with red roses on her right wrist, a nameplate silver bracelet with two letters on her left wrist and an artificial red rose hairband.

"Hey, beautiful." I called out to her. "My, my. What an elegant outfit you got on."

She turned, noticing my presence.

"Hello!" She spoke in a bubby and sweet tone. "I know I look dainty but please don't hesitate to scoff at me or criticize me. My fashion sense is said to be really really unique."

"Nonsense, it certainly fits you well in all the right places~"

"Tee-hee. Why thank you, you're so nice!"

Hmm...

"Well, its introduction time, I'm Kenzo Kurenai."

"Oh goodness, did I forget to introduce myself!? What a terrible thing to do~! As most know already, I'm the Super High School Level Light Novelist, Benibara Ono! Let's get along, pretty boy?" She playfully winked.

 **Benibara Ono**

 **Super High School Level Light Novelist**

Beninara Ono... Called the princess of youth literature, encouraging thousands of young male teens to pursue an interest in reading through sheer looks alone. She started in elementary school, as a hobby she would write short stories in school and post stories of fantasy and romance online under the pen name Kissuka Aihara which match the letters on her bracelet. She received followers online, and supporters from her friends, family, and teachers to hone her skills as her potential was immense. In middle school, she entered a novice novel writing contest and won first place by submitting a romance novel that was so relatable and groundbreaking that it got turned into a best selling light novel, and eventually earned her an award for youngest teen novel author. She continued writing and typing other stories becoming a success throughout her middle school and high school years.

"Hey, hey, pretty boy~" Benibara clung herself around my arm. "Since we have some free time, I want to get to know more about you. Tell me about your interests, your likes and dislikes, what you seek in a girlfriend? Stuff like that. You don't mind, right?"

"..."

"Hm, what's wrong? Did I say something strange?"

"First, pretty boy doesn't do me justice. I'm devilishly handsome at the very least! Second... Mind dropping the charade already?"

"Eh?"

"I've seen pure-looking idols put on a better act. There's no point in continuing your masquerade in front of me. Cease at once, it fails to entertain me in the slightest." I sighed not hiding my annoyance.

"Um, devilishly handsome? I think you're mistaken- Kyah!?"

At that moment, I thoughtlessly cop a feel. Impressive in more ways than one I'll admit, I felt no signs of any plastic surgery work done.

"As expected, those D's are all natural. I'm not quite sure what feels better, the fabric of your dress or the softness of what lies underneath. Keh, what am I saying? Obviously the ladder!"

It's all about the sweet sensation you get off of it and their reactions after all.

"S-Stop..." Benibara weakly pleaded.

"Hm, where else should I play with on that fine figure of yours? How about-?"

"I-I said stop!" Benibara spoke angrily, slapping my hand off her, her tone changed very casually and sort of bitchy. "You're certainly no Prince Charming! That much is crystal clear!"

So she finally ceased that façade along with that innocent seductive voice of hers. I almost regret exposing it, normally I toy around a bit until I get bored, but...

"There we go. Showing your true colors now... Was that so hard?"

"Creep! If only those kidnappers didn't take my pocket Taser, I use it on full blast on you right now!"

"Now, now. Don't you feel better not having to put on that ditz act of yours? I happen to like you more this way."

"...There's no need to act in front of you since I know the type of guy you are. An arrogant narcissistic pervert who cares nothing about others and only puts himself above everyone else."

"Wow, that's quite the understatement, but I'm flattered nonetheless. And you forgot devilishly handsome!"

"I couldn't care less what you think. Though, I'll admit you're the first person to successfully see though my persona, I don't intend on breaking character, I have my own reasons to act this way. You could never understand."

"Wanna try Beni _-hime_ ~?"

"No, and don't try to blackmail me, I doubt anyone will believe you over a pretty innocent girl like me. Even if you manage to, you don't want to know the wrath a mob of angry fans would unleash upon you..." Benibara suddenly started to tear up. "*Sniffle* *Sniffle* H-He... h-he... did baddy bad things to me...!" She then took a short breath. "And scene... You'll spend every moment wondering when it'll come or when it'll end."

"As tempting as it is to have thousands of young men want a piece of me... I never had the intention in doing so. Rest assure, your secret is safe with me. I'm sure you have good reasons."

"You better~!" Benibara whispered in a cutesy singsong voice, walking off.

That level of false affection can effectively make my heart skip a beat slightly. Her acting is something to be feared unless you're me.

No one else is here...

"Which gives me no reason to stick around." I said, leaving the library.

I continue walking straight until I reach the sign 'Auditorium' on my three o'clock. Back to start, huh? Excepted... I remember closing the door on the way out. Right now, the doors are wide open. Curiosity compels me to take another look.

...It's surprising how a room you were in can change so much after a short period time has passed. Or perhaps enough time has passed to make this possible? The red chairs and the black coffins in the room are all scattered around with minor damage compared to the rest of the room, especially the stage which has more cracks than the road of yellow brick. Walls are scratched and scraped like a mini tornado hit the place. The lights shut off abruptly for a couple seconds before turning back on except they're flickering at random now. The room is in a total wreck. What a complete dump! Who or what could've done-

"Why hello there?" A silvery tranquil voice echoed throughout the auditorium. "What a tragedy the state of this room had become however there was no helping it. Wouldn't you agree?"

A thin built male with a light peaches-and-cream complexion wearing black half-rimmed, oval-shaped glasses making him look very intelligent. He has neatly short black hair which some hang downwards just above his deep vivid blue eyes and the back is tied in a long ponytail. As for his clothing, wears a buttoned silk, midnight blue dress shirt underneath his lightly tan ecru cotton trench coat with a detachable d ring belt reaching down his knees, black denim jeans, and a peace symbol on both sides of his jet black flats.

"You..."

"Yes?"

"Did you do this?"

"What an impressive deduction you made." He admitted it with a modest smile. "I'm curious how you were able to come to that witty conclusion."

"You do, do you...?"

I see no form of weapons on him yet he caused all this damage somehow... With his bare hands perhaps!? I pegged him as the pacifist honor student type from his appearance! What monstrosity am I dealing with!? I'm... I'm so excited...!

"All kidding aside, that earthquake really did on a number on the place. I'm concerned how long it'll take it fix this place up. Maybe if we all pitch in then..."

Oh, he was joking... Of course I already knew that. After all, he's...

Anyway, an earthquake happened, what are the odds? Must've happened when I was napping...

"So what brings you here?"

"Nothing of importance, just plain intuition. Something didn't feel right when I first left this room so I came back for some closure is all."

I'll be the judge of that...

"If its no bother, I believe now is as good time as any to introduce ourselves. My name is Zenji Ryuzaki, and I've been selected to be the Super High School Level Negotiator. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

 **Zenji Ryuzaki**

 **Super High School Level Negotiator**

...How rare. I don't recall any info on this person. None at all. Well, its nothing to make a big deal out of, not every student is able to make the thread so I'll have to go by what I have on him from our current encounter. His amiable voice is soothing like chime bells yet he retains a professional, solemn tone. I wouldn't call that anything special. ...Guess that's part of being the Super High School Level Negotiator. No more like the Super High School Level Serenity if that even flies as a talent. There is one thing I do know...

"Hey, friendly piece of advice out of the little sympathy I have for people like you. When we return to Kibougamine, I suggest you drop out immediately. When one of those scouts decided to recruit someone like you, they must've been either drunk or high because they f*cked up big time."

"..." Zenji remained with his calm smile in response.

"I've meet countless talented individuals in my life, and gained a pretty great sense in telling how talented others are on an accurate scale. Those who are gifted give off a different pressure from the rest. Compared to all of them, I don't sense anything special from you. I can usually sense how weak the normies really are, you however I don't feel anything at all. The reason is you're just so weak that you're very existence is an enigma and even difficult to acknowledge. I have no interested in the weak. Someone like you doesn't belong in our- no my world. No matter how hard you try with pretty words like effort, sheer talent is the fact of life. If you don't have talent, you're a nobody. You should give up and not delay the cruel reality that lies before your very eyes."

"...I won't accept."

"Huh?"

"I truly appreciate your concern, however I won't accept. I don't share your opinion about the whether I'm talented enough to be here. I'm here and that's enough for me. I don't care who's special or who's weak. I'm well aware how I'm not like you or the other Super High School Levels. I'm an ordinary person. That's perfectly fine because I choose to walk a different path. I'm merely a person who'll be a supporter of their light from within in shadows. Even yours, I'll be your guide, your foundation, and your cage if necessary..."

Well, this is what I get for trying to be a nice person and sympathizing with the weak... Am I getting soft or something? Saying all that profound stuff... People who can only talk big really piss me off!

"Alright, I'll allow you to stay in my world if you feel that strongly about it. Rejoice on how generous I can be. However you'll have to prove your own worth someday in the future, and if you manage to ruin the atmosphere the academy gives off, I'll drive you out myself with the power of Kurenai at my disposal!"

"Kurenai, as in... the Kurenai Corporation..." Zenji spoke with zero enthusiasm.

"Oh, right, did I forgot to mention my name is Kenzo Kurenai?"

"I see... Please excuse me." Zenji dismissed himself.

...When he doesn't have that reassuring smile of his on, I noticed that he maintains a noble mature image. Thinking about his mentality, it makes me wonder if he's really an adult in his mid to late twenties.

Exiting out the auditorium, I resume back going forward seeing a 'Motel' sign above and decide to head there next. Along the way, there was a double red door across the auditorium, I tried opening them but they wouldn't budge.

I notice how the beautiful this area is. A theme of scarlet wallpaper with gold markings, the bronze portraits melts perfectly into the background, and the rugs being a lovely shade of crimson ties the whole place together.

Close to the entrance, around the right cornor is two elevators facing each other which by my guess must lead the other floors of this motel. I attempt to press both elevators buttons, both up and down but no results. On its ten o'clock, there a single baby blue colored door. I open the door.

This room is a... laundry room where clothes are washed I believe. My first time seeing one in real life. Let's see... like other laundry rooms I heard about, this one is equipped with automatic washing machines, clothes dryer, and large basins called laundry tubs, and ironing boards. Oh... Also storage cabinets, countertops, and, a small number of sewing machines. Does this teal colored room have everything relating to cleaning? I do not know and never wish to know.

"Ah, finally removed that hideous stain off my shirt. Now, you don't need to feel guilty about the whole matter. " A male voice spoke with a very polite manner sounding full of respect.

The person's voice I heard before me is a handsome young man who adheres mostly to the typical look of a part-time male model. He has bleached-brown hair with a little black thickness mixed in his roots heavily suggesting its his natural hair color and has slightly tan skin. He has a lean build to his body and a thin face, his eyes are bright purple. He wears a dark-brown suit with a white collared shirt and scattered silver jewelry consisting of a piercing on his left ear, a ring on each hand, and a silver chain necklace.

"Frankly, I needed to make sure you had no reason for gettin back at me over that accidental slip up." Another voice spoke pretty lazy with her words. "You weren't the intended target."

She has pale almost porcelain skin with a lithe build, though she is slightly more on the lanky side. She has naturally half-lidded copper colored eyes and sharply shaped eyebrows. On the outer point of her right eye she has five small tattoos of a chain of hot pink four pointed stars that continue horizontally to her hairline. The girl has unruly hair that sticks out in random places and is slightly curly at the ends, her hair goes down to be calf length when worn down. It is two-toned with it being turquoise on the top layer and dyed dark on the bottom layers. She keeps her hair in a large sock bun on the top right side of her head, forming stripes of black and blue, with a long strand of hair coming out messily from underneath the bun to hang loosely that reaches a bit above her hips. She wears a plain black dress with rugged edges that reaches her lower thigh and her elbows. On top of that is a closed lilac colored jacket that reaches a bit past her hips. The jacket has gold buttons and gold shear puffed cuffs and ends of the jacket. The middle back of the jacket has a star shaped cut out that shows the black of the dress underneath. She has white platform heels, that are about two inches high, with blooming dark purple and pink flowers on the outer side of the shoe and ankle. She wears a bracelet on her left hand with matching purple and blue flowers.

"That was an unnecessary concern, I was never the revenge type growing up."

"That's good to hear because I often have the tendency to draw other people into uncomfortable situations with my antics. Accidental or not."

"Sounds rough. Though I'm the forgiving type, I plea for you to go easy on me if you can help it. Preferably, avoid damage pertaining to my appearance would be nice and very much appreciate. My dear talent depends on me looking my absolute best."

"Hahaha, I'll try but can't make any promises so watch out." She teased.

"Looks like I'll need to find some extra clothing as soon as possible." He played along.

Hm, interrupting their potentially intimate conversation would be a real dick move...

"Excuse me, hopefully I'm not interrupting or anything!" I loudly snapped my fingers getting their attention.

However my needs take top priority as usual.

"Not at all. I'm happy to see you finally up and awake master. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Takeshi Takahashi, the Super High School Level Host is at your service." He introduced, giving a short bow.

 **Takeshi Takahashi**

 **Super High School Level Host**

Super High School Level Host? ...Ah, that must be the person who falsified his age to become a host at an adult club. By using her mothers make up and stuffing his shoes, he was able to pass off as an eighteen year old boy when he was still only fourteen. He had luck on his side, as the club he applied to was in competition with other host clubs, and was on the verge of being overtaken since the other clubs were trying to steal their hosts, the host club didn't have the time to perform any background check, and hired him based on his looks out of desperation. A wise choice, as his skills were able to have the club not only but survive but prosper as the top host club and he become the highest earning host in the club. After two years, he was finally caught in his big lie and harshly scolded for his actions, but being still a minor was left off easy. Thankfully, a couple days before the scandal was revealed, Kibougamine Academy noticed his feat and since he was now a high school student was now eligible for enrollment.

"He bothered to introduce himself, so I guess I should do the same. I'm the Super High School Level Acrobat, Ayumi Asano."

 **Ayumi Asano**

 **Super High School Level Acrobat**

During middle school, she stayed and helped a traveling circus for the time they stayed in a designated area. While there, she got the chance to try out a few areas, and the owner of the circus saw that she had natural talent in gymnastics and offered to train her and give her a job during the summer. The girl became an instant star the moment she performed live and almost single handedly brought the traveling circus to great fame. Then later was offered the opportunity to work with one of the biggest circus's in the world, which she instantly took. With this, she was able to travel to different parts of the world and her fame grew tremendously.

"Having to remember two name almost simultaneously is rare and tiresome. Let's see... Take... and... Ayu... ...I've now got them memorized." I finished processing.

"Since you gave us nicknames... Would you like to be address by another name? Anything's acceptable within reason." Takeshi asked.

"Nah, its fine."

With none of servants around, it would be weird for no one to called me master or add _-sama_ to my name.

"Well, I don't like it." Ayumi abruptly gave her opinion. "Callin people by their nicknames or their own name being shortened despite bein for friendly purposes is wrong. I believe that everyone's given name should have meanin since my parents spent a weeks amount of the time before comin up with mine."

"You were nameless for an entire week?" Takeshi gave a sympathetic expression. "Your birth certificate must have been quite lonesome. I can relate since I happen to be the ninth child born into my family. They at that time were running low on ideas of what name to give me that they procrastinated the whole matter right to the date of my own birth."

"That's not the point I was-!"

"Keke... Keke..." I attempted to hold my laughter in place.

"What's so funny?" Ayumi glowered over to my direction.

"Nothing, its just you assumed I shorten people's names for friendly purposes when there's a more profound reason behind that."

"That is... what exactly?"

"For you see, the world is full of useless nobodies whom aren't worth my time nor they deserve to breath the same air as I do. However there are some talented potential creatures, like you two that I don't mind living in my world. For accomplishing such a feat, I generously take the effort in remembering their name to an extent. An honor I know!"

"That was... somewhat understandable, however that doesn't fully explain the shortening them part." Takeshi remarked.

"Simple. Despite us being Super High School Level students, I stand on a much higher plane than you all. The academy might've accepted you, but I have only partially accepted. Right now, you people are passable at best. I need you fully analyze your skills with my own eyes. Prove your worth to me. The day I call you by your full given name is when I consider you equals, my dear classmates." I declared with a wry smile.

"Okay, I didn't think shortenin names could be any worse, but you managed to do that..." Ayumi amazingly shocked. "I get the feelin we're not goin to be buds you egotistical son of a-!"

"Hey, hey, calm down. Just think positively. At least he thinks of us highly than most." Takeshi pointed out. "When you think about it that way, its quite the honor."

"Easier said then done." Ayumi pouted.

"There's no specific time limit per se to prove yourselves. Just be aware if you suddenly fall below expectations and get my hopes up, I'll whenever I see fit will disqualify you from my world."

"Disqualify?"

"What do you mean by that?" Takeshi asked.

"Do I really need to spell it out?"

"..."

"Those seats only should be open to those deserving of them. I originally planned to inform the whole class the moment we all gathered inside our homeroom together. Oh well, you two can do that. Or not. It's their funeral."

"Certainly, we wouldn't want that to happen, let's go inform the others, shall we?"

"H-Hey, why do I have to-?" Ayumi questioned.

"Bye, master." Takeshi left gently escorting Ayumi along with him.

What was that about? No matter.

I left the room having lost its only appeal moments ago.

A straight shot through the hall, I find myself in the room section of the motel. As expected, they were all locked. As I walk along that complex maze, I found the back exit, there's three directions, however left and right were blocked which makes choosing simple. I move forward at what appears to be a cafeteria.

The room adorned with beautiful scarlet tile flooring to a ceiling filled with chandeliers. Lacking table and chairs is the only flaw. That and the etched-glass window being replaced with those steel plates boarding up any light to bring out the full charm this room has to offer. A tragedy, yet the room is still finely decorated by my standards.

"Oh, you must be the one who was still fast asleep back in the gymnasium." He spoke strongly with a gruff, blunt voice. "Your name was... Kenzo Kurenai, wasn't it?"

Thin with lean muscles and broad shoulders with slightly tanned skin. He has light blue eyes, a thin pointed nose, and a flat chin. His hair is light gray and its hair uses gel to keep it spiked. Has notable bags under his eyes, which seem to be set in a permanent glare. He wears an old dark blue head band with N-A-O written in bold white letters. A dark grey bandana he keeps around his face, over his nose and mouth, with a design of a mouth with razor sharp teeth where his own mouth would be. Dark blue undershirt and an open leather jacket. Dark grey jeans and black and white shoes.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Thought so. I have been told of some... very quizzical things about you..."

I bet they must've told him about how much of a great and stunning guy I am! So such praise and devotion for me, he's can't properly describe them with mere words. I could just tear up! Kekeke-

Wait!

"...Exactly who are you?"

"…I am Naoto Komatsu, Super High School Level Rapper… call me Nao."

 **Naoto Komatsu**

 **Super High School Level Rapper**

I intended to with or without your consent. His career in music started when tried out for a talent show using his negative experiences to put a song together. That performance was quite the hit as he made the local news at the age of ten, and was offered showings at local cafes and small theatre's. As his fame grew, and he managed to make many more songs that were comprised of both positive and negative theme music. About a year later, he got better, it drew the attention of a reputable record studio, who offered him a contract which he accepted. From there, I only read baseless love and hate from all side regarding him and his music which isn't odd when it comes to musical entertainment.

"Well, Nao, I have a question for you-"

"First, I'd like for you to answer mine." Naoto demanded strongly.

Hm...

"Very well, I'll allow it. What is your question?"

"What's your Super High School Level talent?"

"You... want to know my Super High School talent?" I sighed. "Apparently, my worshippers neglected to mention I choose not to disclose my talent. To anyone."

"No, they did, but I'm not as accepting as they are on the matter to brush it off as a mere game. I wish to know."

All I could say to that is...

"Deal with it."

"So you intend to hide it... If that's how you're going to be, then I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"What?"

As in what makes him think he has a saying in the matter. He can't just ignore me when he's a target of my interest. This is about MY needs of stimulation to my very life! Who does he think he is?

"I've always dedicated myself to tell the truth, always be true to myself, and straight up honest. Someone who keeps secrets from others are immoral and lowest of the low. That is what I believe."

Yet, you're part of the music industry...

"Ah, so that's how it is... Then will you at least answer my question before you alienate me?"

"Fine, I do owe you that much. What is it?"

"...How come... you don't appear rapper like? You partially look the part, but you lack a lot of gold and silver bling. You don't say yo or whassup in your sentences? Also the vibe I get from you isn't exactly what I expect from a rapper, and I visited America where the true heart of them lies."

"I ain't no poser. I keep it real." Naoto mockingly stated. "I'm trying to change the very image of rappers and especially differentiate them from what people mistakenly portray them as today. Playboy, messed up gangsters. And F.Y.I, I dress this way because I like these threads and not to impress anyone. Are you disappointed?"

"No. That's actually a relief. That stuff eventually gets really old within time. Word up man!" I raised my fist vertically.

"You are honest, and I believe you share my thoughts on being true to yourself. Too bad you must keep secrets and things hidden, otherwise we could've been very tight with one another." Naoto made like a tree and leaf.

Kekeke... Obviously, this isn't the last time we'll be interacting, because he like the rest are tools... for my amusement...! For now, I'm only allowing him to be this way with me. Within time, he'll worship the very ground I walk on!

I've now met with all the new students... What now should I-

*DING DONG, BING BONG*

As if my prayers were answered... From the speakers above, a school bell ringing sound caught my attention...

* * *

 **With that the entire cast has been introduced! Next time, the moment we been waiting for will begin.**


	4. Prologue IV

**Hey, I know it's been too long since the I've last updated. School has been rough and I'm trying my best to get by. Thanks to spring break, I was able to catch up with my studies and have the time to finish this part before the end of it. There's no way I'm giving up on this story, you hear?**

 **Onto the comment and reviews that I love so much! Thanks for your support!**

 **Reviews:**

 _ImmortalRedWolf_ :  
 _Don't you mean five stars up or am I getting that wrong? Either way I'm grateful for your love for my story! I won't let you down! ...Probably._

 _Shyjoker_ :  
 _You seem to have a great idea on them. Sharaku is a little strange than what people are use to so watch what you say about him. Yukiko is a favorite among the viewers and I. Benibara, I can imagine her type is not well liked on the girl side, fingers cross she doesn't cross that line. Zenji is a surprise, I thought except_ him _you would dislike. Takeshi, does he scare you with his type of personal? Ayumi-chan, is... yeah... Naoto is all about trust so even if you hate rap, its all good if you're trustworthy._

 _TeamYukiko:  
_ _Sorry that I failed to write the ocs in chapter 2 to be within your interest, I must still be incompetent in writing those characters back then. At least I managed to write them in some miraculous way that kept you reading up to chapter 3. I'm overjoyed to see you have found a oc you love. She is indeed a precious one. That makes me happy you're fond of her and encourages me to try harder so you like all the cast to a passable level along with making you love Yukiko even more than before. If that's even possible!_ _  
_

 _The Golden Radiant Hare_ :  
 _I won't call you crazy since your so adorable~! Please read this latest release to see whether or not you are._

 _SyroTheWritten_ :  
 _I've now seen you then Syro! Hopefully, you can_ _ride the high from this update all through today as well! Wow, 3/4's of the girls don't like Kenzo...? Gosh, I didn't know how much I cruelly made Kenzo so dislikable and badly treated... T-T (...Hahahahaha!) I'm glad the characters made such a big impression on you, and will attempt to continue for the days to come._

 _iammarklh88_ :  
 _No problem! I wonder too what she can offer. Time will tell._

 _SlyKingFrost_ :  
 _The music industry is a place with its light and dark sides depending on which path you choose to get to the top. There's nothing false about what Kenzo said. Play your cards right with morale and you'll be just fine. The opposite is fine if you're into that sort of thing... I'm no hater. Both sides could be both beneficially good and bad._

 _BlueTanaka_ :  
 _Receiving praise from others for my work on the second cast never gets tiresome. It makes me all warm inside to hear about it. Yukiko is an interesting character to write about and I believe she's one of the few that can even tolerate Kenzo. :O You can say he's a people person. XD ...Yeah, it is ironic to have a person named TeamYukiko, I wouldn't be surprised if that person was you. If not, you must be glad to have a fan of your oc, right?_

 _PowerPlayer_ :  
 _Thank you for looking forward to my last update and I wish you do so for this one too. Kenzo is an abnormal character for me to write about, though I wonder what talent shifting from best to worst might be? A journalist? Reason I choose all sixteen character was because they were distinct from each other. Wouldn't anyone not want similar characters to overlap each other? Naoto, I imagine is a straight up and honest person, so its natural since Kenzo respects that kind of person. About Zenji, he didn't actually trick Kenzo, he only played along with his own wild assumption thinking Kenzo was joking. Nothing more as far as I thought writing it. Thanks, I'll try working on grammar errors, and will surely continue with Kenzo's torment among his classmates!_

 _R3dLuv3Singin_ :  
 _Your praise is always welcomed with a stunning profile picture like that messaging me! :D The second set of students are an interesting bunch for me to write about, including yours! I hope to continyue portraying him just right, nyan!_

 _ShadedLyht_ :  
 _Well, when people usually submit their ocs, the person they dislike/disrespect or dislike is kind of what Kenzo is portrayed as, so it wouldn't be a far stretch to say he's an embodiment of the type of person ocs regularly hate opposed to them getting along swimmingly. In addition to not being a mere bystander, he is the life of the party type of person whether it be good or bad. Don't worry, I know you mean no offense. I enjoy writing the cast, and thanks for your submission._

 _DoctorTDespair_ :  
 _I'm still hanging in there. Don't worry your pretty little head!_

 **A special thanks to Shyjoker for greatly sketching out the entire cast! I can honestly say I couldn't have done a better job myself. If you want to see them, go to Little-shy-joker deviant art. It shouldn't be too hard to find unless you don't know what a gallery is! XD**

 **Now, without further ado...!**

* * *

"Ahem! Ahem! Mike check! Testing, testing! One two three! May I have your attention, please? Hello? Am I on? Can everyone hear me?" A static, squeaky odd voice came through from the speakers, one so playfully lighthearted and out-of-place that could make someone who possess at least some common instincts to feel a slight discomfort. "I know you can so don't pretend you can ignore me! Ahem, very well then... Listen up all new students of Kibougamine Academy... I would like to start off the entrance ceremony... immediately! Everyone please assemble inside the recreation center's gymnasium. I'll be waiting. Upupupu..."

The announcement ended there. Well, well, what an interesting announcement. I guess I should-

"Heeey, Kurenai _-chan_ ~!" Kotori energetically rushed right over to me.

"Oh, Koto, how was your trip to the restroom, did you manage to make or do I have to watch out for puddles? If your panties are wet, you should take them off before you catch a cold. You also might end up smelling like ammonia. Kekeke!"

"That's the first thing that you had to say to me?" Kotori visibly shocked. "Show some tact when talking to a young maiden!"

If she said young woman, there's no possible way I could resist say, 'Ha, with a chest size as flat a pancake!'

"Should I take that as a yes?"

"No and no! With my luck there was no doubt I would make it and did!"

"Prove it!"

"Huh?"

"I bet you a million yen that you're not wearing any panties under your skirt right now! You took them off and hide them away to secretly dry off!"

"I did not!"

"If you're telling the truth, then you have no trouble accepting, right? Now raise up your skirt and prove it! Put up or shut up!"

Alright then, I'll-" Kotori suddenly stopped midway. "Hahaha, nice try! That might've worked on Ono _-chan_ but not me! You just wanted me to show my underwear you pervert!"

"...Inconceivable! How were you able to figure out my elaborate and ingenious plot!?"

"I-I knew from the very start of course! Yep, from the very start!"

"Then I'll use Plan B!" I took a deep breath. "Show me your panties or else!"

"No!"

Plan C then!

"Pretty please show me your panties beautiful young maiden!" I requested politely with excess charm.

"I respectfully decline!"

Plan D!

"There's a chance that I caught a rare deadly disease and the only known cure is to see your panties!"

"It was nice knowing you! Farewell!"

...

"..."

Right now, I'm in the process of initiating Plan K...

"...Hehehe, this is kind of fun."

"Yeah, I really like fooling around like this from time to time."

Though, now I'm bored of this skit.

"Though it's kind of sad you would bet a million yen just to see someone's panties. You can go to the red light district and have woman do that kind of s-stuff! So I heard from reliable sources. ...Actually, it's basically from fictional stories but..."

"Fool, if I was only interested in engaging in sexual foreplay and activities then I play with all my beautiful maids twenty four seven. But no way hose! Doing so would be so boring and way too easy! It's much more fun to trick and manipulate others into doing what I want out of their own accord for my personal satisfaction without the usage of force. Doesn't even have to be a big deal or sexual wise. Like getting me a glass of water or seeing your panties. It's all the same! In good fun!"

Now if only I put some effort, I wonder what the result would've been?

"Comparing to wanting to see panties with a glass of water... You have a strange comparable sense... Ahem! Moving on, I see you've awoken from your lil nappy you sloth. Want to know what discovers I made while you were out? Fufufu, I'll be glad to aid your helpless self in-"

"Is it we're trapped in a school or eight more students are here, or both?"

"! How were you able-?"

"Common sense and Washi left a note."

"..." Kotori changed into a state of depression.

"Koto."

She must've realized making that discovery before any of us wasn't anything special.

"Curse you Bakashu _-chan_..."

"Bakashu?"

"Oh, right, you were still in dreamland back then. It was when I came back to the gymnasium. Since he says idiot as if it was his catchphrase and he's... him, Nakamura _-chan_ thought about giving him a fun nickname which is Baka-shu. Everyone in our group seemed to like the nickname and started calling him that. It was all fun until he flicked me mercilessly in the forehead just cuz he said the next person who calls him that is going to get it. I didn't know he meant physical harm! That... idiot! I'm calling him that whether he likes it or not now!"

Aww, it looks like I missed such a fun event...

"Yeah, I get where you're coming from, and would do the exact same thing if I were in your shoes."

"I know right!" Kotori returned feeling upbeat momentarily. "...We're getting off track, so weird announcement just then-"

"Hey, Koto." I placed a hand over her shoulder putting on a stern expression.

"Yes...?"

"I just want you to know there'll be many chances for you to show off your worth to us. Never know what could happen here which we- they might need your supposed skills. After all, you're one of the chosen few given the honor to be my classmate due to your grand fortune and talented individualism I suppose... There's still worth in you until I say otherwise. Alright?"

...I'm really not use to motivating people. It's easier to mock, provoke, and degrade them! In baseball games, from my VIP front seater, saying hey batter, hey batter... swing! Never gets old! However for the sake of my future goals, I must practice in occasionally giving them a push in the right direction.

"Heh, you don't need to tell my super lovely luck self that!" Kotori confidently and contently puffed out her chest placing a hand over it. "After all, I'm the one and only Super High School Level Good Luck here and there's nothing that can take that away from me-"

"Hello, hopefully I'm not interrupting anything important." Someone's husky voice spoke cutting us off. "After all, trash like me can't hope to understand the complexities of your hope infectious discussions. Though most people instead say that I'm not the best when it comes to reading the mood or something along those lines. Anyway. Apologies in advance for my disturbance."

A tall and skinny, sickly pale young man with messy, shoulder-length white hair approach us wearing blue rectangular spectacles over his light gray-green eyes. He is wearing an open black parka jacket with a twin long antennae hoodie over his head, red and green striped sweater vest over his white collared shirt, and tied around the collar is a brown tie, black jeans with a small skull charm attached, and black-white double zipped shoes. His right hand carries a small cardboard box while his left hand has nothing but a gray mitten with dark stripes.

"Looks like there's someone that you missed" I mentioned. "Either that or you counted wrong, do we need to get Yuki to help you out with your number counting?"

"No, no, I'm positive I've never seen this one until now." Kotori huffed, then turned toward him. "Or... that I forgot...? Did I forget about you!? Please tell me I didn't and don't lie!"

If she did, then he would have a difficult time answering.

"Although it would be understandable for anyone to forget about trash like me when encountering other Super High School Levels, I can honestly say this is the first time you recall meeting me."

Another Super High School Level? ...No, something is off about this one...

"Ah, what a relief~ That would've made such an inconsiderate person if I forgot someone so soon! Not to mention my information becoming an inaccuracy and I never hear the end of it from Nakamura _-chan_..." Kotori muttered on the last part.

Well, I won't complain having another playmate to add to my collection so its all good.

"So pretty boy..." I directed his attention toward me. "What is your name, and what can you offer to the table?"

"My name?" He gave a puzzled expression. "There is no reason for someone dazzling as yourselves to know my name. It's insignificant for me to even be in your very presence. When you say what I can offer to the table, I assume you are asking about my Super High School Level talent. I'm... someone who doesn't have a talent worth mentioning. I'm merely an observer here to watch the magnificent event that's about to happen... Having the opportunity to watch up close such a tremendous and extravagant event is a great honor befitting of the Super High School Level Observer. Don't you agree?"

Wow, that's a really big inferior complex he's got, even Megu isn't at his level.

"Sure...?"

"Hm, you know... You're just as strange as the other Super High School Levels I met." Kotori compared.

Like your one to talk.

"Ah! No one has ever gave me such a compliment as sublime as that before. To be put in the same boat as you guys is a honor I don't deserve!" Observer smiled in ecstasy.

That wasn't a compliment! Or... was it...?

"So... Super High School Level Observer... You're different from the rest I met. You appear to know what game awaits us."

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes. And, if I heard right, you sound like you're not taking part in this game. In other words, you're an accomplice!"

"Brilliant deduction! Though, a little too brilliant... That tone of which you call your situation a game... A specific way to put it for someone who is suppose to have no clue what's going on." Observer suspiciously pointed out.

Very perspective for someone who calls himself trash. Still, I can't let him know about that voice I heard.

"You're not looking at an average schoolboy. The thing is... I'm not an ordinary person. I'm... an extraordinary one...! Don't underestimate my skills!"

"Of course I wouldn't do something as presumptuous as that. I can tell you're not ordinary. After all, you didn't asked once to explain what's going on or what's going to happen to you. This whole situation only excites you. A very abnormal way to process this game. Most would either panic, get worked up, or both."

"Well what can I say. I hate to spoil the surprises our host has done considerable efforts like keeping us detained. They better not disappoint me."

"My luck has always lead to nothing but happy times and satisfying results. This is just one of those times!" Kotori assured.

"My personal opinions don't matter but I say you two pass as Super High School Levels. Well, anyway, I will give the same response as I did with the other symbols of hope. All will be answered once you enter inside the gymnasium. Prepare and brace yourselves for what lies ahead." Observer spoke quite solemn on his recent statement. "Oh right, I'll give these to you two as well."

"What is this?" Kotori tried examining what kind of object this is. "Some electric rectangular, black android?

"Sort of. They are called ElectroIDs."

ElectroIDs?

"What's this? It's not working?" I kept pressing the on switch over and over.

"The reason is because they're not all wirelessly in sync yet. That'll change once the game begins."

This device has great durability for a coverless android...

"Kurenai _-kun_. Hideyoshi _-san_." Observer gave a short bow and made his exit.

"..."

"Wait, how did he know our names?" Kotori wondered. "Also why does it feel like a part of my existence has been just diminished...?"

"He's obviously aware what's going on around here, so it shouldn't be surprising he knows something simple as our names."

"...Ah! Kurenai _-chan_. We need to get going and met up with the others. Let's charge on ahead!" Kotori dashed away.

"Yeah, yeah." I leisurely kept pace following after her.

We eventually made it to the gymnasium's entrance where the rest of the first group seemed to have been waiting for us.

"What took you two so long?" Washisuke scowled.

"I have the tendency to be fashionably late." I responded.

"Were you worried about us, huh Bakashu _-chan_ ~?" Kotori asked provokingly.

*FLICK*

"Ow, that still stings! I can't believe you did that again! A guy repeatedly picking on an innocent girl... You... Bakashu _-chan_!"

"What are you, some kind of masochist? Guess I'll find out soon enough." Washisuke began to position himself for another. "Third times the charm I suppose."

"Easy, Suke _-kun_." Reita requested. "What's a few minutes. Patience is a virtue."

"We got a mellow beat in motion, you shouldn't ruin it." Hayato loosely advised.

"Whatever." Washisuke easily halted his advance.

...Usually, I be the first to punish any guy who lays a hand on a helpless girl being the upstanding gentleman I am, but... I'm content with this level of discipline since she deserves it. Innocent? Yeah right!

"I'm going to find where the others are." Kotori announced before leaving.

"Okay, not counting Hideyoshi _-san_ , we now need to wait for the other seven." Reita announced.

"Seven, don't you mean eight?" I corrected.

Or we do have another who is in need of some tutoring from Yuki?

"I know everyone else except Reita _-chan_ here has met the eight new students." Isao confirmed.

"Eight? So I didn't mishear... I only met seven new ones. I visited every inch of the place, well... except for the infirmary- ! I see!"

"Strange, I thought someone of your talent would visit there first..." I believed.

"Yeah, that is logical assumption, but since middle school I avoided school infirmaries due to some... trauma I faced in my past... Obviously, its a different story for regular infirmaries, and morgues! What kind of forensic biologist would I be if I can't step in foot of one!?"

"An odd one."

I think he should be asking what kind of person he is instead...

"Anyway, I'll be sure to greet him or her when they arrive!"

"I'm sure C-"

"Speak not another word! I wish to be surprised!"

"Yeah, I get that feeling."

Not like any difference would change by telling him.

Enough dilly dallying, time to open the door.

*RATTLE* *RATTLE*

It's not opening...?

"Th-The door is locked." Megumi stated.

"Thanks Einstein, I really had no idea after I tried." I sarcastically remarked.

"S-Sorry!"

"It's alright. Though why did that announcement tell us to come to a place that's closed off?"

"That strange announcement was directed to all new students so its likely assumed that everyone must assemble here before we're permitted to enter." Isao informed.

"Makes sense when you apply common sense." Chiyome commented.

So that's why no one has entered inside. Is that why Koto left to get the others? She tried and came to this conclusion...?

"I see you also got one of those ElectroIDs." Isao noticed. "Was it from... that hooded person? The one who refers to himself as Super High School Level Observer or Observer for short. Me, I personally call him Observer _-chan_!"

I coolly nod my head in response.

"It's uncommon for me to ask for a second opinion." I humbly admitted. "What are some of your thoughts about Observer? Something about him makes my skin crawl in a not so unpleasant way... "

"Hmm, that's a tough one to answer right now..." Isao admitted. "One thing I know for certain, he isn't our ally since he's withholding important information from us."

"I-I believe he's a civil, nice, and relaxed person!" Megumi blurted out. "Though... he's a bit, overly pessimistic... I-I'm afraid people might take advantage of his helpful nature..."

"The second half is a good example calling the kettle black." Chiyome declared. "That boy smiles all friendly and appears to be harmless however there's a certain danger I never felt before decaying out of him... Something ominous..."

"O-Ominous?"

Well, there's no better word I can label this feeling I have of him.

"Indeed, when a tried to use force by placing a kunai milliliters from his throat in order to make him answer our questions. ...In response, he just smiled. From then, I realized he would rather die right now then reveal any secrets to us without hesitation. Those secrets are more precious than his own life. His loyalty to this cause is admirable I must admit."

Those types are such a handful to deal with...

"Knowing that, I believe you're wise enough to hear my warning. It's best he's avoided when possible." Isao advised strongly. "As a private eye, I see nothing good would amount to being near him. Call it a gut feeling. There's no basis so you're free to listen or not."

"...What are your thoughts of him Koto, Koto-?" I asked. "Oh, right she left..."

How odd of me to forget... Though what's more odd is...

"Megu!" I called out her pet name.

"Y-Yes!" Megumi instinctually hid behind Washisuke. "I-Is there a problem?"

"Personal space..." Washisuke grumbled to himself.

"That is the problem?" I pointed at the scene. "First, how come you're acting extra scared around me lately? Second, why are you hiding behind Washi? Third, if you should be hiding behind anyone, then why not the super cool highly skilled ninja!?"

"At least someone sees that error of judgment..." Chiyome growled.

"W-Well..." Megumi struggled finding the correct words while twiddling her thumbs.

"Oh, I know!" Reita realized. "It's because what Kenzo _-kun_ did while he was taking a nap."

"That's... surprisingly correct..." Isao amazed clapping his hands. "You see when she tried to wake you up, you wrapped yourself around her and-"

"You poorly tickled her!" Reita finished feeling quite pleased on having the last word.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong? You're face looks astonishing troubled?"

"It's nothing..."

"Musica, what exactly makes you think what he did was tickling on any level?" Washisuke asked uneasily. "When each of us attempted to pry her off of him, he got to have a little piece of everyone that were inside the room at the time by switching his captive like sushi on a convey belt."

"Until me." Chiyome interrupted. "His instincts were wise to back off as soon as I swung out my kunai."

"Obviously by the innocent joyful expression on his face while he was doing the deed, however his skills were sadly poor as asleep he couldn't successfully motion his hands quite right! He was only able to stroke, pet, and grab our bodies while none of us gave so much as a light chuckle!" Reita explained. "What else could he have been doing?"

"No my mistake, you're completely right. He was so _tickling_ us." Washisuke sighed exhaustedly.

"It's important to not only admit ones mistakes, but learn from them. Remember that."

Well this explains why I had an extra special pleasant nap. So it was _that_ Washi was referring to in his letter.

"So, you don't remember any of this even in your subconscious?" Hayato asked curiously.

"Nope." I shortly responded.

What I can only recall is the faint fading sensation of their bodies~ It pales in comparison to the real depth of physical contact while your actually conscious!

"Megu, I can understand a shy girl like you probably felt scared for having some stranger touch you in a _playfully_ manner." I walked toward her till only a wall of Washisuke stood between us and begun to whisper to her. "But you must understand I was in no control over my actions so you can only blame yourself for getting too close. Know it was solely your fault yet I'll forgive you, now jump into my arms and let's reconcile with a tight embrace...!"

"...!" Megumi shyly burrowed further into the Washisuke's back.

"Kekeke, I'm only kidding."

"M-Meanie..." Megumi muffled into his shirt.

"My bad. I just wanted to see your cute reaction, is that a serious crime?"

"Not... technically." Reita admitted out loud.

"Exactly, and no eavesdropping even though its not intentional super hearer Rei." I warned before focusing back my attention to her. "...Know your worries are unnecessary for I'm not the type to consciously caress someone without a very good reason I assure you. Remember what you ask of me?"

"Y-Yes." Megumi responded. "D-Do you still plan to have a burden and a downer like me around? You didn't teasing me just now to weasel out of the obligation you made."

"Of course and of course not, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun along the way. You don't completely dislike the special attention I give you after all, right?" I winked.

"...U-Umm." Megumi detached herself from Washisuke and made eye contact with me revealing a redden face. "Only a little, because... they're your personal feelings for me and I know there's no hatred mixed into them..."

"Okay, that's one problem solved!" I announced to everyone, then begun to hear footsteps. "Looks like Koto and the second act has finally arrive."

"I found them~" Kotori happily declared.

"It's nice to meet everyone again." Zenji greeted. "Are you aware there is a white haired-"

"The second act? For some reason hearing that coming from your mouth, sounds like an insult." Ayumi grouchily interrupted.

"If you wish, you can say they're the first act, in other words the opening act." Takeshi suggested.

"A headliner." Naoto added.

"My remark seemed to have backfired..." I realized. "However saying that we're opening act including myself in that group is a grave error. To start I'll list fifteen thoroughly descriptive points that-"

"Let us cease this topic of discussion before a group skirmish arises from this." Zenji calmly recommened.

"He is right. This is meaningless and a waste of time." Yukiko agreed.

"Yes, Kurenai _-san_ should just drop...~" Benibara sweetly proposed, mouthing one to me. "Dead."

"If Yuki and Beni _-hime_ say so, I'll let it go." I decided.

"So what took you lot so long?" Washisuke asked.

"There were... some complications..." Takeshi smiled.

"Complications?"

"Yes, before meeting Hideyoshi _-san_ for the first time, the _lot_ of us agreed to meet back at the ruined auditorium to exchange information after searching around. Also since Ryuzaki _-san_ was probably still there."

"Due to the earthquake, the speakers got busted up real bad, so he wouldn't have heard the announcement to come to the gymnasium." Yukiko informed. "Since the announcement required all of us, it was inevitable we had to fetch him."

"It was then a certain someone thoughtlessly slammed the door open hittin him in the process. Ouch." Ayumi mentioned.

"I'm alright. Luckily, I turned away so the impact only hit my backside." Zenji looked on the positive side.

"I see." I nodded my head deeply faking sympathy.

"You say that but you were unconscious for a few minutes, it took us a while before we even notice you, and you might have a concussion." Naoto looked on the negative side.

"Hmm, can we drop the subject already~?" Benibara whined. "I said I was sorry~!"

"Hey..." I extended my finger to another direction. "...By the way... What's going on over there?"

"...A game of cat and mouse, nyan." Sharaku expertly defined.

"No! No! Nooooooooooooooooo...!" Reita ran wildly around the limited space room.

"REITA _-CHAN_...!" Cinnamon chased after him with a slightly creepy, lovey dovey expression. "It's really you! It's been whole two years!"

"She... She...! It can't be! N-Not her! This has to be some sort of dream!"

"Some would call our fateful encounter a dream, I like to call it destiny~! Reita _-chan_. Reita _-chan_! Reita _-chan_...!"

That gleeful excited voice replaced her previously formal one. Stranger things have happen I suppose.

"Say my name no more! What pure malicious, sadistic villain is heartless enough to imprison me with the likes of her...!?"

"Come now, there's no need to be melodramatic~ "

"Gacck! Get away you beasty woman!"

"Don't be like that sweetie, it's not like I'll sexually attack you."

"No means no! We were finished in the past two years!"

"Can we just stay as friends?"

"Your eyes says the opposite!"

"Says the one who covers theirs." Cinnamon gave a pouty expression.

"Cat and mouse indeed." I agreed.

"Aww, there's nothing like young sweet love to make my heart race~" Benibara sweetly moaned.

"It looks more sick than sweet." Ayumi gagged.

"So this is what it looks like on the outside. The chased by fans bit is a painful experience for both sides." Naoto concluded.

"That sounds similar, but... I think this goes pass overly excited admiration, right?" Hayato believed.

"Nakamura _-san_ , you know something, don't you private eye?" Yukiko deduced. "So what's the story, did they date each other or something?"

"Yeah, those two dated, though their history goes way beyond what you expect from a normal relationship. They weren't lovers or super intimidate as one would naughtily imply from my previous statement." Isao elaborated. "Let's leave it at that. I wouldn't want to reveal their private life for no valid cause."

"You were aware of this, yet you didn't warn him... Could there have been some inner purpose behind this perhaps?" Takeshi guessed.

"Nothing grand as that. Based on what I know, I was only curious what would transpire if they meet unaware of the other so I kept my mouth shut and let things play out."

"Good call." I gave a thumbs up. "It's quiet amusing to see how the hero type classmate is now fleeing away from a mere girl."

"This is not fleeing, its strategy!" Reita countered. "And now for part two!"

"Damn it, why do you idiots insist on making me your f*cking human shield!?" Washisuke growled.

"Because you're a Bakashu _-chan_!" Kotori countered.

"Shut up!"

"That's what I'd like to know! Why do they turn to a street thug for protection when a ninja lies before them! It's a mockery and a stain on my pride. To restore it, I challenge you to a duel!" Chiyome had taken a stance.

"Seriously? This is no time to be joking around!"

"I happen to be very serious about this."

"That makes it worse!"

"Wow, Washisuke _-kun_ is really popular." Hayato amazed.

"U-Um, should we try to stop them?" Megumi asked.

"Which pair do you mean? Rei and Cina, or Washi and Chiyo?" I wondered.

"She's obviously is referrin to both." Ayumi pointed out.

"No matter. I think its best to leave it alone and see how things play out."

"That's a very poor decision."

"Well, its mine to make, so lets sit down, relax, and enjoy the show-"

Unfortunately, by the time I was getting nice and comfy, Zen already managed to resolve the conflict... Spoilsport!

"Suppose there's plenty of time for me and my sweet Reita _-san_ to catch up for lost time. I got a little carried away there." Cinnamon ceased her advance.

"Bakushu _-san_ isn't armed with his specialty. Fighting him now would be meaningless." Chiyome withdrew her weapons.

"Looks like I get to live to see another day." Reita overly relieved. "I must admit I kind of overreacted."

"Get off my back already." Washisuke threw him across the room.

"Bakushu _-san_..." Cinnamon smiled awkwardly, walking up to him with her hands in her pockets. "Tossing my beloved isn't acceptable."

"Hey, Karakuri _-san_ , get you and your hidden bloodlust away from him." Chiyome blocked her path. "He's my prey already so I politely ask you to get in line."

"What if I don't want to? What if I can't wait?"

"Oi, I don't need anyone to protect-" Washisuke started complaining.

"Stay out of this!"  
"Stay out of this!"

"..."

"Wow, Washisuke _-kun_ is really really popular!" Hayato amazed again.

"Popularity isn't always a good thin." Ayumi mentioned.

"True that." Naoto supported. "Instead of boy-girl scuffles, its now escalated into a cat fight, and trust me when I know what a cat fight is. I've seen so many the sight of one makes my very ears bleed in sickness."

"A fight between two real cats is more inysufferable than what you're use to, nyan." Sharaku declared.

"Th-That is a horrifying image." Megumi cringed.

"More importantly..." Isao changed the subject. "I'm a little interested to see how this plays out."

"Karakuri _-san_ , and Mochizuki _-san_." Zenji softly called out both their names.

"...Right." Chiyome complied.

"...Right." Cinnamon complied.

"Apologies."

"Me too."

"I just don't like it when people try to take my prey away from me. My target is mine and mine alone..."

"I can get where you're coming from. My sweet _target_ is mine and mine alone."

"Seems we have our own respectable type of prey."

"Indeed. Let's wish each other luck on our respectable targets."

"Yes, lets."

They sealed it with a handshake. It's quite beautiful but there's only one thing that comes to my mind.

"Zenji _-chan_ sure is a spoilsport." Isao pouted.

Exactly.

"There's nothing wrong with preventing blood from being spilled." Reita patted his shoulder.

"You look hardly hurt." Ayumi noticed.

"Yeah, Suke _-kun_ didn't throw me hard, he actually held back."

"Only because I would've had to carry your body to the infirmary if I actually did some damage." Washisuke commented.

"Oh, I thought Bakushu _-san_ hurt you badly. My mistake for almost..." Cinnamon paused midsentence. "Anyway! If you did, don't worry, I'll would take great care of Reita _-chan_ ~"

"Please don't!" Reita cried out.

"It hasn't been one school day, and I know a couple pairs I ship together..." Benibara mumbled.

"Hey, if everyone's here now, why don't we go in already?" Hayato wondered.

"That's a good question." Naoto proceeded to open the door.

"Wait." Isao stopped him.

"What?"

"Can we wait a little bit longer?"

"Is there some kind of inner purpose to this one?" Takeshi asked.

"You can call it that... Mostly, I like to test our host's impatience. Plus, we don't want to have them believing we're desperate for answers."

"We are, nyan." Sharaku bluntly stated.

"Yes, but they don't need to know that. It's better to play hard to get than it is to be desperate on any level. Like when a girl gives a boy her number, he wouldn't call right away and wait a while, right?"

"Right." I agreed.

Though to me, desperation is cute while playing hard to get is sexy. There's no real fair way to compare the two.

"Let's see how they respond to a little civil disobedience to their illegal kidnapping."

"That idea sounds asinine however I'm curious how'll our kidnappers will react." Yukiko wondered. "Will they send people to make us comply?"

If they intend to use physical force, then I really doubt they send Observer to handle that task since he doesn't appear to be the fighting type. Which means...

"Once they do, I'll swiftly eliminate them by deadly means if necessary while keeping one at least conscious or at most barely alive." Chiyome assured.

"She's not putting on airs, she really intends to go through with that." Naoto mentioned, observing her.

"Nakamura _-san_ , I wouldn't recommend going through with that plan." Zenji advised.

Hm, what's this faint noise I'm hearing...?

"Come on, Zenji _-kun_ , where's your sense of adventure? Give his plan a chance. What's the worse that can happen?" Reita questioned. "...Wait, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Benibara confused.

"I don't hear anything." Takeshi tried listening closely. "Are you feeling well?"

"No, he's right. ...I can hear a mechanyical sounyd, nyan." Sharaku affirmed.

"Oh, I can it too now, the sound is getting louder." Hayato noticed.

"It's coming from behinyd us, nyan..."

We turn around to see the doors have silently opened up and attached on the ceiling several yards away steadily getting into position is...

"A-A m-machine gun...!?" Megumi exclaimed.

"To elaborate, its a m134 minigun." I corrected. "Which is a type of machine gun with Gatling gun features which was first made by the U.S. It can fire approximately two thousand to six thousand rounds per minute using-"

"Seriously, this is no time for a lecture!" Ayumi scolded.

"This is bad... It'll be... difficult to treat everyone if I'm gravely injured." Cinnamon worried.

"We need to make a run for it!" Washisuke tried to open the gymnasium doors. "Damn! They're not opening!"

Not only they're impatience but also one to not take a test of patience lightly.

"Where else? It's not like we can go forward. Or can we?" Ayumi ran ahead.

Only for the machine gun to fire a single horizontal row of six when she reached a certain distance within its range.

"That plan busted."

"Yeah, if I continued, I would be literally running to my death. "

"Right, we need to take cover somewhere before the real onslaught begins." Naoto briefed.

"Then lets take refuge in those corners." Isao pointed.

"Will that really work?" Washisuke questioned.

"Yes, according to what I see, that machine gun stuck into the wall isn't designed to rotate fully, meaning it can only fire a wide ninety degree straight." I notified. "So we'll be safe if we take cover there."

"Unless it ricochets." Yukiko spoke, spreading negatively among the group.

"Perhaps we should close the entrance doors in front of it just in case?" Reita suggested.

"No, both would be absolutely meaningless ideas, with its deadly and awesome fire power, it'll cut through the surface walls as it would gruesomely pierce our flesh and bones in less than a second!" I enthusiastically described the massacre.

"That's... reassuring..." Zenji supported.

Everyone secluded themselves in a safe area. Almost everyone...

"What are you two doing?" Ayumi exclaimed.

"My feet are frozen solid! I can't move!" Megumi cried out.

"Worry not everyone, I don't feel the need to act, so my luck will not allow me to get hurt! No need to worry about me!" Kotori proclaimed.

...

"I don't really care that much and am aware how foolish it is to bring this question out but... Shouldn't someone recklessly try to save them?" Yukiko asked.

"...I won't save someone who has no interest in being saved." Chiyome declared.

"As a host, I'm strictly compelled to not oppose the wishes of others." Takeshi proclaimed.

"I'm not the athletic type." Naoto shrugged his shoulders excusing himself.

Not surprising, we all just practically met, and are strangers to one another. Except myself, only an idiot would selflessly-

"Don't worry, I got this!" Reita took charge.

"No, don't leave me!" Cinnamon grabbed him from his back.

"G-Gah, Cinnamon! This isn't the time!"

"I'm not letting you get yourself killed! Don't worry, I'll take good care of her whether she's alive or dead."

"That doesn't reassure me at all!"

"Idiots, you're useless." Washisuke growled, then sprinted forward with two arms spread wide open. "Get over there!"

"Hii!" Megumi got lariat from her side with his right arm.  
"No thank you Bakashu-kun~!" Kotori ducked, avoiding his left arm.

"Dammit!"

Those two should be barely out of the gun's range of fire so they should be fine... As for Koto, I thought about going to her aid, but...

Silence filled up the room for one moment, then...

*RAT-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TAT!*

The machine gun fires echoed loudly throughout the room.

Ours ears rang to death, gunpowder clouded our sight, and our hearts skip a beat. Every shot was at too close for comfort. We stayed still until our sight and hearing returned to the norm. While we were momentarily deaf, I bet some people were screaming their lungs off... Also due to limited space, some instinctually held onto others. It's odd how being embraced through fear feels so nice.

"Enjoy cuddling up to me kitty-kitty~?" I purred into his ear and slide my hand across his back.

"...!" Sharaku hissed.

"OW!"

He bit me my hand!

The smoke hasn't cleared up but at least the ringing in my ears has ceased completely.

"Is everyone alright?" Takeshi asked.

"It's awful! My dress is a slightly wrinkly!" Benibara complained.

"Better that than being covered in holes and blood!" Hayato cheerily stated.

"As far as I can tell, none of us suffered any physical damage to the machine gun. Those who hide inside the corners that is..." Chiyome informed.

"Hey, Megu, Washi, how are you doing?" I called out.

"We're fine!" Megumi spoke. "...B-Bakushu _-san_ , u-um thank-"

"Hideyoshi! Hideyoshi!" Washisuke called out.

"Calm yourself Washi." I ordered. "If you keep shouting, I might think you actually care what happens to her."

"I don't! I just rather not have nightmares over not saving her when I add the chance on my conscience! ...You knew her the longest yet you didn't do anything."

"And that's the reason I came to this conclusion... Why not just let her have her way?" I responded. "This is a good chance to see whether her good luck is comparable to us chosen ones."

"That's what I wish to see too. From the data I gathered on her... Information is one thing, but actually seeing something unbelievable with my own eyes is another." Isao hummed.

"Her behavior can be categorized as either asinine or completely illogical. So much that its quite the phenomenon and draws my curiosity." Yukiko stated. "And her luck is the source of it."

"At least you're all honest with yourselves..." Naoto sighed.

The smoke begun to settle.

"Let's see whether she is alive or not?" Cinnamon spoke whimsically.

"You haven't changed one bit..." Reita voiced his concern. "Though its not a surprise to me."

Once the smoke has cleared, a thought came across my mind. Luck has always been an unnecessary concept in my life. You're not born with it nor you can obtain it, therefore it's not a real talent. Why does Kibiugamine consider it one? I've always relied on my pure skills and dashing good looks to get by in life. That hasn't changed and never will. I don't know when but it became common for me to believe commoners must constantly cling to luck to survive so I reject the idea of relying on it or its existence in my world replacing it with words like coincidence or probability. What I saw next, it didn't change my opinion no matter how miraculous the sight was.

"Yahoo, didn't I say you had nothing to worry about?" Kotori reminded. "After all, I'm... I'm... Darn it! I was going to say something real cool like and forgot what it was! Okay, something something, luck something something... Just imagine the coolest thing one would say involving luck and roll with that!"

Koto... She was not only alive, but she was completely unscathed... The bullets missed and were all screwed into the floor around her.

"How is this even possible!?" Ayumi exclaimed.

"No, it's impossible..." Benibara spoke in denial.

"If I wasn't seeing with my own eyes I would believe that too. This is real." Naoto confirmed.

"It's a miracle!" Reita claimed.

"The only thing that can make it more unbelievable is if the bullets turned her into Swiss cheese and she survived. Of course at that point she wouldn't be considered human." Chiyome viewed.

"A M134 Minigun isn't designed for spot-on accuracy yet it doesn't make the situation any more astonishing than it already is." I informed.

"The probability of her survival was less than one percent. Despite that, she lives... This is indeed an astonishing site~ Amazing!" Yukiko pleased.

"Looks like my sources and those rumors were true after all, her luck is extraordinary." Isao noted.

"Not just extraordinary... It's maximum! It's absolute! It's... my best redeeming quality!" Kotori boasted.

"She seems perfectly healthy. Looks like I won't be able treat her the way I wanted..." Cinnamon pouted.

"Hideyoshi, you-! ...Forget it. This whole day has been so tiresome I don't have the strength left to reprimand that stunt of yours." Washisuke sigh exhausted. "Just don't pull something like that again..."

"From this, we learned our captures have deadly means to make us comply and mindlessly going against them isn't the the wisest course of action." Isao confirmed. "Not to mention I got to witness her transcending luck with my own eyes..."

"That doesn't sound like an apology for nearly getting us killed with your blasted idea." Naoto glared.

"Why would I need to apologize?" Isao smiled innocently. "In the end, there were no casualties, and for those who would use what if in your next sentence to rebuttal... Don't bother, because the world is full of what ifs, they are merely things that could've happened but didn't. This is a reality, not your fantasy. That's all you need to know on the matter."

"No harm, no foul is what you're saying." I clarified. "And you have a point."

"Glad someone can see the pros behind this small incident. Plus if you do continue to point fingers, let me remind you none of you tried to stop my plan nor did I threaten anyone to comply. In my book, that makes you as liable as me, wouldn't it?"

"Which is why no one is holding this incident against you and we can move forward! H-Hahaha..." Reita assured.

"..." Naoto momentarily scowled at Reita, before returning his glare on Isao.

Isa doesn't feel fazed at the slightest by this event and even called the incident small. It's possible that he has already done things as dangerous as this in order to obtain the information he seeks. Though, its only a hunch.

"Hey, I think Zenji _-kun_ is sleeping?" Hayato mentioned.

"So?" Ayumi said uncaring.

"Isn't a bad thing people who have concussions to sleep?"

"Ah, that's right... !"

"What did I tell you!?" Cinnamon rushed over to him and shook him violently. "Wake up this second Ryusaki _-san_!"

"Hm?" Zenji opened his eyes. "Karakuri _-san_? Why are you shaking me?"

"I should be the one asking questions not you. What were you doing sleeping young man? I told you shouldn't while the possibility you have a concussion remains!"

"Hehehe..."

"You think this is funny?" Cinnamon glared daggers at him.

"Certainly not. I believe there's a misunderstanding here. I wasn't sleeping. I was blocking out sound in preparation of the loud gunshots. You see, I'm not really a fan of such."

"Block out sounyd, nyan?" Sharaku echoed.

"Yes, in order to do so I needed to close my eyes."

"Hm, as whack as it sounds, he's telling the truth." Naoto stated.

"Oh..." Cinnamon released her hold. "W-Well you shouldn't had me jump to conclusions! And I was enjoying wrapping around my sweet beloved!"

"Forgive me for leading you astray." Zenji apologized. "I'll behave and try not to be an inconvenience to you. As your temporary patient, I'm thankful to be in the hands of a trusted and capable doctor like yourself. As long as I'm in your care, I'll be sure to obey your every word."

"...If you're going to be that way, I suppose I'll forgive you this once."

"I appreciate your understanding."

"Hey, Zenyji _-san_ , you have to teach me that sounyd blocking technyique of yours, nyan." Sharaku demanded.

"Calling it a technique is an exaggeration and has its flaws... Beside, I believe there's something else we all need to do first."

"That being, nyan?"

"Getting inside the gymnasium unless we want to risk escape death twice." Yukiko explained. "Hideyoshi _-san_ might be fine with it but I'm not taking my chances."

"Yeah, let's go." Reita agreed.

"I do wonder what truly awaits us." Takeshi started walking to the door.

"Before we go, I have something that I'm going to say and you will listen..." I gave a smug expression and made a stylish pose. "Koto, Washi, Rei, Haya, Chiyo... _-san!_ , Isa, Megu, Neko _-chan_ , Yuki, Cina, Beni _-hime_ , Zen..., Take, Ayu, and Nao! My semi-precious classmates, what I desire from each of you aside from entertainment purposes is to be true to yourselves. Never be something you're not. While doing so... Be strong... Be beautiful... Be graceful with a passable enough standing, you chosen have the responsibility to uphold your place and never give in to what difficulties that lie ahead. As my fellow classmates, I won't console any weaklings whom fall below my expectations as long as you inhibit my world. So you better keep up otherwise... I'll leave you behind~! Are we clear?"

"I felt your very soul in those words." Naoto placed a hand over his chest.

"Why suddenly bring this up now?" Isao wondered. "It's either a little late or a little early to say that."

"Sounds like something a person who's about to die say." Yukiko morbidly mentioned. "Or to someone who's about to die."

"S-Scary..." Megumi shook with uneaseness.

"Don't say strange stuff like that." Washisuke warned. "It's not needed."

"Not to mention a complete overreaction." Hayato hummed. "It'll all be fine if we go with the flow."

"Heh. For once, what he says isn't complete nonsense."

"Obviously, Kurenai can't help but hear himself talk." Ayumi teased.

"Yes, there is nothing more to what goes on in that simpleton's head, and it's not worth giving a second thought on." Chiyome stated.

"Don't be mean even though it's absolutely true~!" Benibara smirked.

"Is that really all there is to it?" Kotori question with an emotionless expression. "Why are you saying this now, Kurenai _-chan_? ...Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. The reason... Could be anything really." I nonchalantly shrugged my shoulders. "Who knows? ...Maybe its because of this situation we're in, I feel if I don't say this now, I might not get the chance or feel like saying it again."

Everyone left it at that, and we all entered the gymnasium.

* * *

 **Sorry for ending before the big moment, I'm trying to shorten the words of these updates but I find the matter most difficult at the moment. The next time will be the end of the prologue and the story can finally begin! Stay tune, because I believe it'll come sooner than you think~**


	5. Prologue V

**Hey, everyone! Funny story you might want to get a good laugh out of... or not. I finished the last part of the prologue two weeks ago, and forgot to submit it! If I could hear your response, it probably would be nothing but soundlessness and the sounds of crickets chipping in the background at best I think... Yeah, my bad...! Really sorry! Unfortunately, the delay had to be even longer since I decided to procrastinate it because I wanted to adds some things since the wait was so inexcusable to me. Though first I had to get college work out of the way. After that was done... Well, here we are.**

 **Anyhow, lets get to the lovely RR!**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _Shyjoker_ :  
 _I see... What a crazy chaos world you live in! ^_ v _* ...There's no complaints about the drawings so I doubt you have anything to worry about on that. I can imagine Kenzo's flashy appearance is quite dazzling that a solar flare can't compare! Also don't you mean *_ OwO/) Puella _*._

 _SlyKingFrost_ :  
 _...Well, the outcome was too predictable that it might not be considered luck at all! XD_

 _BlueTanaka_ :  
 _Are Nagito vibes positive or negative I wonder...? If his vibes have anything to do with his luck, then its a swirl of hope and despair overlapping each other. So... its both good and bad I guess? I'm sure she's happy you like the drawing._

 _SolarGoldeneye :  
I'm waiting for the English release so I can play the game while knowing what it means. Fingers cross I don't. You'll learn after reading this part to see if you're overthinking things. I believe luck is equivalent to a cheat code or glitch in a system if you ask me.  
_

 _AHundredThousandTrees :  
Yeah, if it wasn't, I would've drop hints. Has it gotten better after this chapter? Interesting enough for you?  
_

 _RainbowLights0001 :  
...Most people do forget when they realize they lives outside the house. So you must've quite active last month. Good for you! :D _

_SyroTheWritten_ :  
 _With all the known SHSL , some are bound to be similar since the creators are clearly running out of ideas. Gatling Gun-san is thankful for your praise, however it wants to remind you that it doesn't discriminate its target. ...I think you waited long enough._

 _ShadedLyht_ :  
 _It wasn't easy since I was already too use to treating them like two separate groups, but it had to be done. And yes, you are correct in the ocs already knowing each other beforehand so I went with it._

 _SHSLJester:  
_ _Yeah, I originally intended to have them meet the headmaster last chapter, but I decided to do a little world building have the cast interact a little or filler you call it before they met their worst nightmare ever. Some of them, more or less. Either way, I'm glad you were satisfied with the added part.  
_

 _R3dLuv3Singin_ :  
 _Thank you, and thanks for indirectly reminding me eventually that I forgot to update from your review. Some call it humor but I say humorX2. I'll be sure to remember to update! Also you only say you want to meet the mascot, because its not a dog right!?_

 **Enjoy the last part of the prologue!**

* * *

We arrived inside the gymnasium. Some minor changes were made. Like a row of sixteen black chairs on top of a long red carpet in the center of the room and at the end is a wide stage podium with a microphone on top with black curtains behind having the Kibougamine's logo branded on in white. The bleachers are now pulled back against the wall making the room look more spacious than it already is.

"Wow, they sure know how to festive the place up." Ayumi sarcastically praised. "I thought the place would be decorated more fancy like for our supposed entrance ceremony."

Most notably, above the doors we entered from, the electronic board's glowing red numbers have changed from the number eight to sixteen... It's certainly clear now the number corresponds with the number of people that is currently inside this very room.

"I-I'm sure they tried their best." Megumi believed.

All the rooms I visited where I met the second group has those electronic boards except the ruined auditorium which was probably destroyed due to the earthquake.

"Yeah, it sort of feels we're finally getting the warm welcome we deserve for our humble patience." Kotori agreed. "Look they brought out a red carpet!"

Wait, that doesn't explain... I see! So that's how it is.

"I'm afraid I must concur with her sarcastic quip. I could've done a better job decorating things up to meet the expectations and suspense we had to endure even at my least best condition." Takeshi smiled bitterly. "Unless!"

"What?"

"Perhaps they're playing this inadequate welcome of an entrance ceremony for Super High School Levels as a joke, and the real one will happen later today. That would be well above my expectations."

"How can one have expectations for a kidnapping?" Washisuke asked. "Nothing good that's what."

Kekeke, I don't know about that, I usually have high expectations for these kind of things to be really exciting only to end in disappointment.

"We still don't whether that's the case or not. This could be all a simple misunderstanding."

"He's right! For all we know this is Kibougamine Academy's exciting way in presenting that school entrance ceremony thing." Reita suggested. "Like a surprise party! I hope they got a tomato cake ready!"

"If that tomato cake is anything like fruit cake, then I'll have to pass on that!" Isao gagged. "Not to mention, tis not the right season."

"As long as they have enough taste to include trick candles that don't go out, then I'll be stuffed on that alone." Ayumi mentioned.

"Anyway..." Washisuke brought the topic back on track. "Have you forgotten that machine gun which almost killed us in that dense head of yours?"

"It was really loud, nyan." Sharaku complained.

"Most notably... deadly, I don't care for what kind of misunderstanding if it was, I'll make sure that the person behind this doesn't get away with this luckily unscathed like Hideyoshi _-san_." Chiyome coldly stated.

"And whether you keep them alive or dead, I'll take care of the rest regarding their... medical treatment..." Cinnamon assured.

Surely, they have their reasons to keep us around for all the effort they're putting in their class abduction plan. Then... why would they risk killing us all on a small act of disobedience? To only keep us in line? Unless... they thought we would all make it out? Yeah, that's probably it. Since, we're Super High School Levels, surviving something like that is no surprise. Though some others were _too lucky_ , namely Koto for her miraculous survival, and Megu being rescued like a helpless doll.

"If this happens to be all a big joke or surprise party, it gets points for originality." Yukiko credited. "Though, I wonder how they would play down that machine gun incident?"

"That's not my biggest concern, I'm wondering why they wouldn't include me in the grand design of this elaoborate entrance cermony. To leave out the Super High School Level Host is an egnima... Were they worried I charge too much for my services? I would've performed my very best free of charge to ensure the satisfaction of my new classmates as they would receive a graceful welcome to their first day!" Takeshi declared passionately into the camera in the room.

"Well, aren't you a new student as well, Takahashi _-san_?" Zenji pointed out. "Wouldn't it make sense that perhaps they would want you to feel the whole experience with the rest of us? They couldn't do so if you were on the other side of things."

"I would appreciate the sentiment, but their concern is meaningless. My talent is to service others until their absolutely satisfied, not to be serviced. I just... prefer it that way and only that way..."

"If you insist, I'll take you on your offer." Benibara squealed. "It'll be just like one of my early works coming to life!"

"You should keep in mind that the entrance ceremony might a joke played by that high pitched announcer." Naoto mentioned. "They put iron plating on the walls for Pete sake. That's suspicious as hell!"

"Inydeed, nyan. I don't knyow about you all, but nyo matter how you decide to look at it, that... anynyounycer sounyded very suspicious." Sharaku pointed out.

"I don't know what the meaning was behind that squeaky announcer, but... hopefully its something really fun!" Reita gave an excitedly broad smile. "Will our host is giving us a ride for our money!? I'm pump to see what's in store!"

"...When are they going to show themselves." Kotori repetitively tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. "I'm getting very tired waiting for them to make their appearance."

"Perhaps not everyone is here yet." Naoto thought out loud. "Maybe there's more students that need to come here."

"No, that's not likely. Look, over there." Chiyome ordered, pointing to the row of black chairs. "There are sixteen chairs and sixteen of us, so its safe to assume are roster is complete."

"Then why hasn't our kidnapper arrived yet?" Benibara asked.

"I don't know..."

"When they do show up, I expect nothing good will happen. In fact, I believe its best we prepare ourselves for the worst." Yukiko assumed.

"U-Um, I-I'm starting to have second thoughts about coming here!" Megumi dashed panicky for the entrance.

"Hold up~" Isao nimbly grabbed her risk. "What can you solve by leaving by yourself? We can't just let you go alone. Like if this was a murder mystery game, the first person who runs away dies."

"...!"

"I'm kidding! Relax Megumi _-chan_. What will likely happen to you is that you'll be drilled with a couple hundred bullets upon exit is all. So go ahead and go become Swiss cheese if you can't think rationally. Well?" Isao gave a playful wink.

"...I think I'll stay here." Megumi decided.

"Besides, the safest place for a frail girl like you is surrounded by the Super High School Levels, especially me." I proudly pointed to myself.

"Yes, with the sixteen of us united, I believe there's nothing we can't handle." Zenji calmly assured.

"Yeah, bring it on!" Reita challenged.

"Careful you don't jinx yourself..." Yukiko warned.

It was at that moment...

"Hey, looks like all students are present and accounted for! Thank you for your patience! Let's get this show on the road!" The playfully light-hearted voice, the same one heard over the speakers.

"Was I the only one who heard that?"

"No, you're not crazy- well crazier than you were a minute ago I promise you..." Ayumi assured.

"The annoying voice from the speakers. Only this time..." Washisuke paused.

Only this time the sound came from this room...

"It's coming from inside this very room." Chiyome finished. "The question is where?"

"The podium-" Sharaku pointed.

"Reveal yourself to us!" Reita demanded with high spirits. "The time has come for you to reveal yourself to us! Come on out now! Then bless us with something fun!"

"As you wish, so shall I appear!" The announcer voice obeyed.

Seems like the fun is about to begin. Good timing. I was getting hopelessly bored. Time to see who's behind this.

Everyone brought their attention to the source of where we heard the joyful sound originated from which was the podium. It was then at a slow dramatic effect mood setting, a vertically split, black and stuff looking animal jumps out of the podium. Has a white stomach having a large navel with an x mark in the center. The right side shows a normal white teddy bear smiling, while the left is black grinning evilly, and instead of a black eye has a red-eye looking like a slanted bat. He moves and acts so carefree making his existence out-of-place as he twirls around before sitting down on its bottom motionless. There are mix feelings of confusion, fear, or whatever on their expressions concerning this creature's unusual appearance.

"Oh. My. Me... It's..." I paused in dramatic suspense.

"Whoa, it's a stuffed teddy bear!" Reita announced.

"That's doubtful. Aren't teddy bears suppose to be cute? So I heard." Chiyome believed. "This thing however gives a menacing vibe."

"N-Not to mention scary..." Megumi added.

"It's... strange looking..." Washisuke noted.

"I don't know about that." Cinnamon disagreed. "It's kind of cute. ...Half of it anyway."

"So what is it if not just a teddy bear...?" Benibara wondered. "And where is the source of that voice?"

"If it was a drawing, I say the creature is perfectly suited to being a cartoon character drawn by a five year old." Takeshi insinuated.

What pointless exaggerations. It's obviously a robotic bear that has communicator capabilities and a voice modifier along with more.

"I think! I think! Perhaps... it's a tanuki!" Kotori suggested.

"That thing is a dog?" Naoto puzzled.

"Well, there's no better expert in telling than one of its own kind." Ayumi snickered.

"?" Kotori perplexed.

"Nyo, its nyot, nyan. Otherwise it wouldn't be here right nyow, nyan." Sharaku stated.

"Hello~!" The bear-like creature called out. "First off, I'm not a teddy bear or a tanuki! Second! Have anyone of you ever seen a real bear before? A savage, deadly, and adorable creature. Well, I'm a cut above the rest for I am a highly advance bear born ahead of its time! Third! Why not ask said creature instead of making your wild, deluded, and insulting assumptions! My design was rated a perfect ten out of ten you bastards!?"

"Yeah sure, like an inanimate object will-" Isao stopped midsentence. "...Talk?"

"That voice... is without a doubt the same voice heard from those announcements." Naoto declared. "Meaning-"

"Wow, it can talk...!" Hayato amazed, cutting him off. "I wonder if it can dance too!"

"Probably so from its agile movement and creative mannerism it displayed previously but whether it can dance well is another story... This bear creature... could be operating on some remote control settings and is equip with speakers for whoever is on the other end to speak away. Or at least that's my take on it." Isao theorized.

"That is a good possibility." Yukiko credited, then faced the bear. "Who and what are you?"

"About time someone started asking!" The bear huffed. "As I said before, I'm a very special, one of a kind, highly advance bear! My name is Monokuma! You may call me your host, kidnapper, or whatever you like! But above all you should know I'm-!"

"Absolutely disgusting..." I interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Your appearance. What an eyesore I see before me... The very sight of you repulses me to no end. No class, no beauty, no grace! At least normal kidnappers would bestow a tolerant comically show before I _make their day rain_ however you fail to seduce my humble patience the slightest by nearly making me lose my appetite! Your appearance is so poor and laughable that its not funny. The others referring you to as a host is too good of a compliment! If you're really a host, then Take is a heavenly host! Disappear this instant from my world you FUGLY bear!"

"Kurenai _-san_ , I believe its unwise to... poke the bear." Zenji advised.

"Oh please." Monokuma waved a paw. "Like words can ever hurt-"

"Fugly Monokuma, fugly one of a kind, fugly very special, fugly highly advance bear." I degraded.

"Th-That had no effect whatsoever..."

"Then why are you covering your eyes?"

"I feel bad for that poor bear, maybe you should apologize-" Megumi suggested.

"Never!"

"O-Okay!"

"What cruel high school students you are..." Monokuma sniffed, raising his paws up into the air. "Letting this poor little old bear being bullied and not even offering help... Such rotten children need to be punished! AAAAAHHHH...!"

The next moment, coming from out the gymnasium's ceiling is a full arsenal of firearms pointing right at us.

"Eeeh!" Megumi froze.

"Not this again! Take cover behind a corner or I'll lariat you to one!" Washisuke ordered.

"Futile. From looking at their trajectory, and rotating angel each machine gun possesses, there's no safe place where they can't reach within the dimension of this room." Yukiko analyzed.

Aww, I wanted to coolly explain that...

"Then what should we do, nyan?" Sharaku ask untroubled. "Otherwise, I ask if there's a way to die quickly as possible than hear that awful nyoise again, nyan."

"Hey, Zenji _-kun_. Can you do that negotiating thing of yours on that thing?" Benibara pleaded.

"...Doing so against Monokuma _-san_ right now would be a meaningless effort." Zenji vaguely explained.

"Damn, why should we be punished for his actions!? It's your fault!" Naoto blamed me.

"Komatsu _-san_ 's right." Cinnamon agreed. "At least apologize for hurting his feeling!"

"No, I only spoke the truth and am not sorry." I refused.

"There's a distinct difference between being true and honest, than mindlessly saying whatever rudeness is on your mind." Naoto pointed out.

"Survival wouldn't be a problem for me, but as for you guys... Perhaps if someone were to kill him than the bear would be lenient." Chiyome suggested. "However, killing for a childish reason such as this is beneath me, so one of you would have to do your own dirty work."

"Obviously, none of us would commit murder at the slim chance he wouldn't open fire!" Reita declared.

"Yes, no thank you." Takeshi agreed. "I rather clean the mess made than to cause it."

"That wouldn't have been necessary Takahashi- _san_. I am a doctor you know. Leave that line of work to me." Cinnamon offered.

"I've been coordinating a new dance called the dance of death but its still in the development phrase. It's lacking something very important... Maybe this experience will help me bring the dance to fruition." Hayato wondered.

"You know... I kind of want to see that dance now. If its like dancin' on someone's grave, then I can enjoy that dance since its directed at Kurenai." Ayumi snickered.

Ah, what a kidder.

"If you want to shoot us, go ahead and fire away!" Isao cheered.

"Idiot! What are you-" Washisuke asked.

"But... I know you won't~"

"Hmm?" Monokuma tilted his head.

"There's nothing to worry about. We're in no danger whatsoever. If they actually wanted to off us, they would've done the deed by now with that machine gun prank."

"Prank?"

"That's right. Kenzo _-chan_ , can you identify what type of bullet this is?" Isao held up a long shaped bullet. "It's the ammunition for the machine gun from which you oddly have knowledge over."

"? That's... not its usual ammo. ...I'm not familiar with that type of model either? How unusual..." I stunned.

"As I thought. That's because its a specially made bullet coated in a rubberlike substance. It's significantly weaker than the average bullet that it lacks any deadly force. Even if shot from a certain Gatling gun, it would be harmless. No different from a BB gun."

"Doubtful. The crevices caused by them says otherwise. The distance fired alone probably exceeds the BB gun, and additionally the time each impact took was as fast Kurenai _-kun_ , means the speed is also vastly abnormal, right?" Yukiko disproved.

"Well, if you want the specifics... A little different. You can surely live from the onslaught but you'll most likely suffer from some nasty bruises and end up being covered all over in a deep shade of purple for weeks or even months. Gruesome, right~?"

"And fortunately... Fortunately... with Karakuri _-san_ here, injuries like those wouldn't even last the week." Reita concluded. "And that was two years before she became the Super High School Level Doctor, she probably take less than three days I bet!"

"Thank you for the compliment!" Cinnamon squealed. "Is that an invitation for me to-!?"

"N-No! I was only stating the facts along with a believable hypothesis is all!"

"S-So back then and right now is..." Megumi paused.

"Mere attempts to spook us is all." Isao finished. "Apply logic and reason, you would learn from the beginning that they need us alive for something. Otherwise why wouldn't they have killed us long ago and why do you think I put everyone in danger back then without knowing ahead there was no real harm? Deadly anyway..."

I could think of a couple reasons if I were the one to pull this prank. The three T's... Torment, taunt, and trick.

"True, unless my insane luck is protecting you all! No need to thank this delightful maiden~!" Kotori playfully praised herself.

"Okay we won't then~" Benibara smiled.

"...Doesn't mean I wouldn't mind..."

"So what do you have in store for us that required you to be taken deadly serious?" Isao questioned. "Teddy Bear _-chan_."

Everyone focused their attention to hear a reply.

"Grrr, how perceptive of you! And I thought I told you that I'm not a teddy bear! Now listen up!" Monokuma ordered. "Let's start over on a brand new leaf! I'm Monokuma! And I am Kibougamine's Headmaster! Nice to meet you all."

That's so doubtful that calling him out on it isn't worth the effort.

"Wah, our headmaster is a teddy bear!?" Hayato shocked.

"Hey, come on now! For the LAST time! I'm not a teddy bear! I'm Monokuma! A.K.A. YOUR headmaster!"

"Sure, and the world is flat!" Reita chuckled.

"Excuse us for being skeptical to your claim, but we find that a little hard to believe." Takeshi informed.

"A little? More like impossible." Naoto denied. "You have to be a real nut to believe that."

"Stranger things have happen." I reminded.

"True that."

"Are you referring to believing that thing is a teddy bear or not, or that its the headmaster?" Kotori wondered. "If the former, I like to go back to my belief of it being a tanuki-"

"Now then, let's move past this before its too late!" Monokuma ignored. "There's no time to lose! I'm trying to uphold a time-table that needs to be kept on schedule! As you may have already figured out. This is not Kibougamine Academy."

"Really? We had absolutely no idea whatsoever." Ayumi sarcastically faked her shock.

That's unsurprising. This bear's non-laughable existence... Kibougamine has more class than to let that lame-ass bear be a part of it.

"This isn't Kibougamine Academy... Are you sure?" Hayato asked.

"Obvious, if you taken the liberty to explore the insides of the academy beforehand, you would be aware from the moment we left the auditorium." I reprimanded.

"As I recall, Kibougamine Academy is off limits to outsiders, including Pre-Super High School Levels until day of enrollment." Isao informed.

"Well, there are exceptions like receiving special permission."

Or sneaking in like a boss!

"I know. There's even special events which-"

"Both of you need to shut up and let the bear talk." Washisuke scolded.

"Thank you! Where were we... Oh right! The academy! I guess you can call the academy we're in a substitute. You don't need to know the history or details about the place, not even this academy's name is unimportant!" Monokuma advised. "Now, without a further ado... Let's commence with the entrance ceremony!"

"The entrance ceremony? That announcement was on the level?" Naoto perplexed.

"Or is it a freshmen hazin'!?" Ayumi argued.

"Does it really matter, nyan? It's over and done with, nyan." Sharaku directed.

"Th-Thank goodness." Megumi glad.

"Wish there was more dancing..." Hayato sighed.

"I'll admit they had me going. They surely know how to give us a run for our money." Takeshi complimented. "As expected from the highly famed Kibougamine Academy. Wonder if they'll let me in on one next time if I plead on my knees?"

"I'm sure you needn't to go that far if your manners are as elegant as your talent at full capacity." Zenji assured.

"The only complaint is couldn't they make their mascot more on the cutesy side?" Benibara quietly grumbled."

Some classmates felt a relief on their shoulders, while other students facial expressions didn't kept their suspicion hidden. I also have a strange feeling about this whole situation... What's going to happen next I wonder.

"Ahem!" Monokuma coughed. "We'll skip out on school protocol, roll call, and exedra! Your esteem headmaster will get straight down to business with you guys since you're probably so eager to know! You sixteen students are our world's greatest hope with quality talent! Such precious symbols of hope should be preserved, nurtured, and protected! Which is why you guys are to carry out your lives together within these walls..."

"Wh-What is that suppose to mean?" Megumi asked.

"It's probably referring to us staying here. On the information packet received when we accepted enrollment to Kibougamine Academy, it mentioned how dorms would be provided for us free of charge during our stay." Isao informed.

"I also read about that. Though, it never mentioned anything about being suddenly abducting and sealing the relocated place with metal plating..." Naoto recalled.

"Perhaps they thought we cut class!" Reita jested.

"I thought attendance wasn't mandatory. That pretty much sealed the deal when I decided to enroll here!" Hayato declared.

"This place must be going renovation or something." Kotori concluded. "Thinking it like that, its impressive they did this great of a job fixing the place up."

"Except for that classroom..." Yukiko murmured to herself.

That's right. Dismiss everything else, and there's still that left and the mysterious game mentioned from that other voice... I could ask about either... Though, there's another question that'll confirm my suspicions just as well.

"Monokuma, how long do you exactly intend to keep us inside this place?" I questioned.

Lie or tell the truth. It doesn't matter since I'll find the truth eventually.

"Hmm..." Monokuma placed a paw on his mouth humming a catchy tone thinking about it. "...Forever, I suppose"

And there it is. Though, just in case...

"For realsies?"

"For realsies."

Wow! The bear is dead serious! ...Even so!

"Yeah, yeah." I yawned long and forcibly. "You're such an uber jokester. That or the staff thinks they're playfully dealing with a bunch of children... Either way a perfect jester for this renovated academy. Well, I don't know about you all, but I'm off to find the real headmaster and have a civil and professional chat over important stuff like my esteem living arrangements. Bye, you delusional bear!" I waved my hand in a horizontal farewell fashion with my back turned.

I must know how serious this bear intends to take this game!

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Were you not listening? When I said forever... I MEAN EVER!" Monokuma made a snapping noise with his paw.

How he did that without opossum thumbs? No one knows.

"...!"

The entrance doors closed instantly.

"There will be no escape until I say so!"

Decent intimidation. I give it a six out of ten.

I somewhat try to open the doors despite already knowing how cliché this stuff goes... As I thought, the doors didn't budge one bit.

Turning around, I noticed the other students murmuring among themselves with a slight worriedness in their voices.

"...Come on," Reita spoke up. "This joke is getting pretty old, don't you think? Pretending to be the headmaster. We'll give you a passing score on some evaluation acting sheet to your superiors. So, why not just drop it?"

"Hm, superiors? Pretending? I'm not pretending nor do I have any superiors. I'm top of the food chain! I'm Monokuma! I am your headmaster! And you'll be staying in this school for the rest of your lives!"

Even the simplest of minds are beginning to comprehend the seriousness in the bear's proclamation.

"...You're serious... We really are trapped here!?"

"No, it cannot be! Hold me Reita _-chan_!" Cinnamon grappled onto his back.

"G-Get off me! This isn't the time or place for this!"

"Then when is it the time!?"

"I rather not question your creativity in this entrance ceremony, but you're starting to scare everyone here and not in an acceptable way. It might be overkill if you continue terrorizing them with this bit. Please cease this and we can started the true entrance ceremony." Takeshi politely requested. "Together if you don't mind."

"..." Monokuma responded with nothingness.

"Surely, you can tell by its silent response that your self-denial isn't worth replying to." Yukiko answered.

"N-No, I refuse to believe this to be true! This can't be happening!" Megumi cringed.

"Hey, Naoto _-kun_ , is that bear telling the truth?" Hayato asked.

"How am I suppose to know? I'm good at reading people, that however is a machine, not a person." Naoto pointed out.

"I thought since your talent revolves around machines you..."

"Yeah, but they don't talk- Well, some do... But... The point is I can't tell if the truth told by machines is really the truth or not!"

"You can't expect to get away with this, do you?" Washisuke questioned.

"I believe I can and will." Monokuma answered. "All of your connections have been all cut off from the outside world. You should know by now having all your electronics confiscated."

My high quality electronics have been taken away from me, but that's not enough to break me!

"Even so! People will know that we're missing and come search for us!" Reita declared.

"Y-Yeah! My fans will be on you like a bunch of bloodthirsty hounds so you better let us out!" Benibara threatened, then displayed pleading eyes. "You wouldn't want to imprison and make me very sad, would you? Please reconsider~"

"Your charms won't work on it." Chiyome informed. "And here's word of advice when there's a possibility... When you threaten someone, you're not suppose to plead after. That would be like putting out fire with small bits of ice."

"..."

Chiyo _-san_ doesn't really understand the concepts of a girl's appeal which has no sensible logic to ones actions. Beni-hime is aware of them but can't say because like a joke, if you have to explain it, there's no punch to it. Another way to put it is that... Innocence is bliss. The same as her pseudo persona and allure. Although- ...I'll have to get back to my inner discussion at a later day.

"Monokuma, I'm sure there are still others who can't come to terms to your serious claim." I mentioned. "Why not do something that even the dumbest person would understand to not mindlessly oppose you?"

Exclude killing of course but I don't need to tell you that.

"I really don't care. Honestly, you bastards can believe whatever you want, but you'll never be able to escape the undeniable truth. I'm sure you'll come to realize it eventually. All the exits have been sealed. You've already figured that out during your little walk out here. Forget your old lives outside the school, you'll be better if you do. Accept that this place is now your new home till you die of old age!" Monokuma ordered.

"...As much as I hate to admit it, Monokuma's right." Naoto admitted. "We must accept the obvious truth that stands before us, and acknowledge what damn bear said so far is true. We're kidnapped and are forced to stay here against our will. That much is certain. However... none of that means anything regarding accepting our new lives here!"

"Yeah, none of us don't want be kept here." Washisuke agreed. "If I had an arrow, I shoot a bulls eye in one of that bear's eyes."

"How about a shuriken slicing its gut open in a horizontal fashion right across its ridiculously bloated naval?" Chiyome suggested.

"Leave the person controllin' that device to me. I'll thrash the heck out of them." Ayumi threatened.

"Upupupu... I wouldn't do that if I were you." Monokuma recommended. "I advise you bastards to act like proper student when ordered and not oppose me. Unless you want to risk facing the wrath of over a thousand Monokumas! They have been stored in stock around the whole school. And to add overkill with more overkill, I got an arsenal of firearms waiting to release their load! If you think I'm bluffing go on and try! Do we have a volunteer in the audience!?"

"Everyone, here's a friendly piece of advice in case you need a reminder. You should know that we're dealing with a super advance technology robot called Monokuma. Being so, it shouldn't need to show expressions like a living creature. Meaning it mostly behaves like that in an attempt to mock and provoke us into making rash decisions. You can't trust or let what you see out of Monokuma get to you. Careful with every action you make. Unless you want to die?" I sternly warned.

Though telling them might be pointless... No Super High School Levels would be foolish enough to receive an early endgame.

"Monokuma." Isao walked up to him. "I believe we went over this. Your ammunition is deadly real. Merely a bluff to keep us in line-"

*BANG*

"That real enough for you? I believe I made you troubled students understand your place."

"..." Isao motioned a hand vertically across his right cheek feeling something warm on his face. "Blood...?"

"Definyitely blood, nyan..." Sharaku stated. "Lucky for him it only grazed him, nyan."

"Hah, you call that lucky? If I was in his shoes, that bullet wouldn't even graze me." Kotori argued.

"Break my rules and you shall be punished! I have more than enough means to kill you all where you're standing whenever I want if anyone has any funny ideas of defying me!" Monokuma declared.

Good move... He wasn't bluffing about defying him. He won't let us out this academy. Monokuma has the power to kill us all if he so desires, but prefers us living if possible for his unknown agenda. What a menacing creature he is yet has the generosity to warn those who fail to comprehend the danger. How... uncharacteristic of it... What plans are exactly in stores of us?

"So the kiddy gloves have come off, have they?" Isao smirked. "From this, I've learn more than you could possible imagine. You would've been better off killing me when you had the chance."

"Who says its too late?" Monokuma innocently asked.

"We both know you wouldn't this time so drop the threats."

"..."

"Nakamura _-san_ , let me see the wound." Cinnamon took a gander. "...Nothing to worry about. Doesn't even require treatment and won't even leave a scar... You'll be fine."

"Good to know!" Isao said.

"We're so relieved to hear that, but there are more important things we need to deal with right now." Ayumi sarcastically mentioned. "Startin' with how stupid it is that we're bein' kept here against our will. You can't keep us here..."

"Oh, I can't? Why not?" Monokuma asked casually. "We're crazy rich after all. We have an unlimited supplies to keep everyone well and healthy. I'm not even charging you a single yen for all the accommodations provided! What a steal if I do say so myself!"

So... you're giving us a life of luxury for free. I don't see the problem. My luck is not in danger whatsoever." Kotori came to her own conclusion. "I don't really care as long as I have my health."

"With someone who gets by in life with only luck, it doesn't surprise me how calm you are with these living arrangements." Isao analyzed. "However... There are most who aren't as willing to see things as optimistically as you do."

"Did you think about your friends, family, or love ones you would never see again?" Takeshi wondered. "I know I would be."

"Oh... The thought didn't cross my mind..." Kotori realized.

"J-Just thinking about never seeing my loved ones makes me want to cry!" Megumi sobbed.

"Calm yourselves everyone. There's a reason for everything. Remember what Nakamura _-san_ said, the people behind this require something of us." Zenji reminded. "Monokuma _-san_ , what do you require of us? If we decide to proceed and accomplish this task of yours, will you release us unharmed?"

"Of course!" Monokuma complied. "There is one way to get out of this academy much quicker than originally stated. In fact, the task doesn't even require more than a day's worth of time if you play your cards right. Do you want to know what it is?"

"Uh, yeah?" Ayumi spoke. "What kind of dumb question was that?"

"Are you sure you guys want to know?"

"Positive!" Hayato cheered.

"Are you really sure-?"

"Dammit! Just tell us already." Washisuke shouted impatiently.

"With pleasure. For those of you who have the desire to leave here, you can with a special system I like to call Graduation! I will put it simply since I'm already bored explaining this routine again. All you have to do is break this school's peace. Once you've successfully broken that peace, you alone will be allowed to leave the school. Oh, you want to know how to break this school's peace, you say? In other words, once one of you decides to..." Monokuma paused before finishing his last line building long dramatic suspense. _"_ Da duh duh, da duh duh...! Commit murder...!"

...!

"Did you... say murder? As in killing?" I asked somewhat curious. "Specially to shoot, hack n' slash, poison, strangle, crush, drown, burn, or electrocute? Do you require more examples?"

"No need, you're right. All of the above and many more!" Monokuma replied. "The method you do it in doesn't matter!"

"Interesting... Will we be provided with weapons or do we have to improvise?"

"You could say the answer is a little of both. Students are allowed to use anything currently inside the academy as an instrument of murder!"

"I see." I nodded in deep understanding.

"Hey... Why are you asking these questions? Could it be you're planning to partake in this twisted game?" Chiyome glared.

"Leave the baseless accusations to the detectives Chiyo _-san_. There's no harm in asking about their plans for us is there? It's necessary to know these type of things when searching for a countermeasure to use against your enemy. It's basic strategy."

"He's right." Isao agreed. "There's no such thing as bad information unless its misinformation which I highly doubt is the case."

"But most importantly!" Monokuma continued speaking without waiting for us to finish talking. "What I want from you Super High School Levels to do for me is to kill each other in a life and death murder mystery game! Be as creative as you young prodigies can possibly achieve in the best outcome in the worst possible way. Kill someone if you want to leave. It's as simple as that. I want the hope of the world, you guys, to create despair from this game. That is what the High School Life of Mutual Killing is all about! Ooo! My body is tingling with excitement!"

...

"Hahahaha...!" Reita laughed suddenly. "That's one hell of a joke you made up! It takes the cake and ate it too probably! So serious, what do you need us to do?"

...Fool. If my classmates take too long in understanding the situation... Monokuma probably won't hesitate to make an example out of one.

"..."

"..." Monokuma gave no response.

"C-Come on. It's a joke, right?"

Didn't take long for the others to realize that Monokuma wasn't pulling our legs. The danger felt at the moment was so obviously clear that it would be absolutely painful to deny it any longer. About time. They're slow to process this, though I'm guessing these people are prone to be scared slightly over this little killing game he wants us to play in.

"Like hell we're gonna murder each other! Even though there's someone in this very room that deserves it!" Ayumi shouted.

...She's not talking about me, right?

"Come on, don't be that way. It's no big deal to do a little killing now and again. Think about it. An ordinary high school life sounds way too boring! You guys need a little spice in those miserable lives of yours! You know deep down you agree with me, don't you?" Monokuma asked.

"I'll neither confirm or deny that statement. However, murder no matter how you spin it is wrong in the eyes of society. The Super High School Levels represent the best society has to offer. In other words, the world's greatest hope... You claim to preserve, nurture, and protect us for our own good." Yukiko gave a cold glare. "What a joke. What you're really doing is trying to bring us down to _your_ low level. Your praise to us is probably spite for our gifted talent. I wouldn't be surprise if the one behind this is some person who grew up with riches and is a talentless snob that's simply jealous."

"..."

"Y-Yukiko _-san_!" Megumi shrieked. "Please don't antagonize something that can kill us whenever he wants!"

"He'll do no such thing. Such greed comes from talentless people who are born into wealthy families without lifting a finger." Yukiko continued. "You aren't satisfied with just killing us, are you? That's what this game is for. A desire to make us hope filled individuals suffer and squirm in despair for your own satisfaction. A sad pitiful person you must be on the other side."

Kekeke! If she was a guy, I say she got some balls of steel!

"However... This could be spontaneous or bizarre something that I've been searching for to get me out of my rut." Yukiko smiled half heartedly. "You've clearly passed the point of no return and are fully committed into this game that you'll allow no one to talk you out of it I'm certain. The only thing I'll say left is enjoy this while you can, but you will be punished severely for the choices you've made today and so on..."

"Oye! Are you trying to encourage him!?" Washisuke scowled. "If you wanted to scar him, you should've chosen your words and expression more carefully!"

"...I only said, what I wanted say is all. Nothing more, nothing less."

If I said, I wasn't turned on right now, Nao would call me out on my lie.

"You know I nearly yawned at the first part of your speech I thought I was in the middle of a speech given to a Valedictorian!" Monokuma admitted cheerfully. "Then part two really heated me up so badly that it was mistaken as my libido! I'm sure I'll enjoy what screams and what look on your face you'll make for me! Will it be out of fear, excitement, or arousal from being killed or killing!? Upupu! Upupupu! I can't wait! I'm sure you'll be a sure favorite until then no matter how short your time may end up being! Or... You might even win the game! I'll enjoy either outcome!"

"..."

Damn, I thought I would be the only one aroused to an abnormal extent, but worst of all the hideous bear is getting off on her words too! Perhaps even more than me which irks me significantly!

"Disregard the people who are feelin' wet or erect by this, there are some whom don't want to take part in your murder game!" Ayumi argued.

"I agreed to a easy school life to relax and let loose! This wasn't the kind of loose life I had in mind!" Hayato complained. "Not cool!"

"What, whaaat? Isn't this a better life? Think about it! Just to graduate only because you worked hard at the end of the semester and meaningless grades is just des-bearingly boring! Though not as boring as for example being unable to leave unless you all get along and collect hope fragments from some inhabited island! Save that trashy idea for a boring sequel where no characters end up dying because the creator got too attached to them! Which is why being the savor I am, will fights injustice crap like that, and ensure real life gory death actually happens! Also instead of waiting three years for regular high school graduation, all you have to do is kill someone successfully!"

"Like hell it is!" Naoto denied. "If you want people killing each other, I know plenty of celebrities whom good days are almost numbered that'll play your suicidal game in exchange for wealth, fame, and a waiver excluding them for liability purposes!"

Hasbeen famous people killing each other in an actual reality show... That sounds like a brilliant idea!

"Tempting offer... But no dice!" Monokuma denied instantly. "Just follow the natural order I bestowed upon you all! Kill or either be killed! Live or die! Tomato or tamato! From this moment on, from this moment forward, this school is your home and entire new world! I command! All of you! To accept your avoidable fate!"

"What if we decide nyot to, nyan?" Sharaku asked.

"Was I not crystal clear? Alright, just so we're _beary_ clear on the subject, none of you are allowed to defy me! You'll be careful on breaking any of the rules. Not knowing them won't cut as an excuse!" Monokuma warned. "If anyone does, I'll mercilessly punish them to a furthest extent! Death!"

"How will we know of these rules you speak of?" Zenji questioned. "Is there a cheat sheet or a syllabus lying around?"

"Ah, right!" Monokuma carried a cardboard box. "There's something special I like you guys to have. Call it... ...A welcome gift?" Monokuma kept digging into the box perplexed. "Oh, its empty... Why is it empty!? The hell!"

Could it be...

"Hey, do you mean this?" I held my ElectroID.

As I held up mine, the others acted in kind.

"Yes, that's the ElectroIDs! ...Where did you get them?"

"From that white haired pretty boy, he calls himself the Super High School Level Observer." Benibara answered. "Aren't you his boss or something? I must admit you have great taste in hired help!"

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"...I didn't order him to unnecessary move on his own. I'll have a long talk with my... assistant after this."

"Is that all there is to it?" Isao asked.

"Anyway, I'll explain what they are. As you know they are called ElectroIDs. These will be your student IDs. I highly suggest you don't go losing your ElectroID. It's a vital piece in your life here at school. When you turn on the device, it'll reveal your full name, and what's more they have several other capabilities than show your name. For example... ElectroIDs are nearly indestructible! They also have a list of the school rules. You should all read through them very carefully to prevent any rules from being broken. I'll say this once again, breaking the school rules won't be allowed! As a great bear once said, "Rules exist both to restrict and to protect. Peace could not exist in our society without the law." You know what great bear said those words of wisdom? Monokuma _-sama_ , that's who!"

"I'm afraid knowledge of the rules will be most difficult when they're not properly working." Cinnamon mentioned.

"Don't worry. I'll activate them once I finished my business here."

"Your business? As in you intend to force us to kill one other!" Reita boldly claimed.

"There, there, self proclaimed Hero _-kun_. Rest assure and don't get your panties in a twist. I'm not going to force or order anyone to kill. That be too easy. Whether you guys decide to do or not is up to you guys." Monokuma explained. "To those of you, whom actually have a good head on their shoulders! If you want out, then kill someone without being discovered and survive the class trial!"

Class trial?

"Allow me to explain the concept of a class trial, its very simple for those of you new to the killing game business!" Monokuma offered arms crossed. "Once one of you decides to kill someone…" Monokuma proceeded with his explanation. "The living members are required to partake in a class trail! Basically at one, there will be a battle between the murderous villain and the self-righteous heroes who should've killed when they had the chance. During the class trial, you'll debate over your facts and claims on who's the villain hiding among you. The results will be decided by majority vote and if you're correct… the villain solely shall receive punishment and the rest will continue their daily school lives. Buut! If you're incorrect… the villain who got away with murder will graduate and the rest shall receive punishment instead. Easy to understand, right? I already put these rules on your ElectroID for a reminder…. and more…"

"Hmmm, let me see if I go this right... If one of us actually decides to kill someone, and get away with it in the class trial, only that person will get to leave. If you commit murder, and you're discovered during the class trail, only that person will be punished." Kotori summarized. "Did I get all that right?"

"Right!"

"Huh? Sounds more like what already happens in the real world. Not very creative if you ask me." I mocked.

"What are you, the Super High School Level Critic?"

"Who know?"

...You might, but that's only a hunch...

"You keep saying the word punishment. By punishment you mean an execution." Isao changed the subject. "From what I heard before out of that retched mouth of yours, the execution won't be as subtle as a lethal injection."

"Right, again! It'll be a despairingly wondrous show for all to see!"

"Kekekeke... Such fate goes for those whom decide to play the roles of hero and villain... Shouldn't come as a big shocker? In a normal situation, if someone intentionally decided to kill someone and be proved guilty, they would generally be put on the death row. Might as well make it short and sweet since this is a sole survival type game. The same would go for us, whom couldn't solve the crime despite having a sheer cluster of talented minds and my additional super duper swagger on their side against merely one of our own deserves the same punishment as failures deserve. Death. No matter the reason why, and no matter what kind of murder..." I informed.

"There is some wisdom in your words." Isao admitted.

"Are you sure its not a tad cruel?" Megumi spoke up. "What if someone were to accidentally murder another person instead of premeditate murder? A lesser punishment should be placed instead, don't you think?"

Megu's the type of person who believes even premeditate murder deserves life imprisonment at best I bet.

"That's wrong!" Monokuma disagreed. "Murder is still murder! No matter what kind of murder or the circumstances... Murder in the class trial is always punishable by death! And owning up and apologizing isn't going to cut it unless its the literal cutting of the losing side!"

"...As long as we don't decide to kill one other, we have nothing to be afraid of, right?"

"Upupupu... The way you make it sound is quite adorable, but maybe you should look at things more openly, because... Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually."

"Hey, Monokuma." I called out. "Do you really expect us to kill over imprisonment? No ones that stupid here. Now that I think about it... Not to question this creative game of yours, but wouldn't the people who have experience in murder prosper with an unfair advantage? Those who never killed anyone will likely back down or get too sloppy that it won't be as entertaining as you expect."

"That won't be an issue for you Super High School Levels. If one of you tries, you'll make up the experience of a thousand normal murders due to how bright you guys are! I'm sure all of you could become natural killers if you put your mind to it!

"Keh, I don't need you to tell me that, I know I can be a natural at anything with the littlest of effort!" I confidently stated.

"Does that mean you've offered to take first blood?"

"Only in a video game I might."

"Excuse me for interrupting, Monokuma _-san_..." Zenji intercepted. "Why are you really doing this? What is your true purpose? What aim do you reach for that must be accomplished through this murder game of yours?"

"Do I need any reason to do what I set out to do? I don't _hope_ to accomplish anything! Even if there was something, do you honestly I tell you!? What I want isn't what can be defined as a desire of any kind, but... All I want from you all is your suffering, misery, and... despair...!" Monokuma's expression changed to an ominous cloud casting its shadow over him raising his black paw. "This is a bear eat bear world! You have all the time in the world to decide. Either kill or this place shall become your grave site! Upupu! Alright, now would be a good time to end the entrance ceremony! Effective immediately the High School Life of Mutual Killing begins! Enjoy your exciting new lives! See yaaaaaa...!" Monokuma jumped off the podium backwards.

My classmates are left either dumbfounded or speechless about how the bear left us with saying all he said for a bit...

"Did the bear just vanished into thin air?" Hayato amazed.

"...Did you check the podium, nyan?" Sharaku asked.

"Let me check... Yep, that bear's out of there."

"Anyhow, we have other matters to deal with. What do you think about this, everyone?" I asked.

"A prank that's gone too far. Pretending to imprison us forever is one thing, but having us murder another is going too far." Chiyome unamused.

"I concur." Takeshi agreed. "My hosting in that Halloween haunted house event was nothing as scary and scarring as this. If this is one of those, I question their methods as unacceptable!"

"A killing game..." Cinnamon thought deeply about. "What a gruesome thing... Asking us to kill is insane..."

"This is horrible. What I wouldn't kill for a nice comfy seat in front of an open fireplace..." Benibara imagined.

"Bad choice of words..." Naoto mentioned quietly.

"Damn, that Monokuma." Washisuke scowled. "Is he not aware of the consequences at this point?"

"I believe he's fully aware but is still hell-bent on going through with it." Isao informed.

"Hahaha... If this is a dream, I like to wake up right about now..." Reita wished.

"Yeah, seeing these worried looks on you all is bumming me out." Kotori yawned.

"That's not what I meant..."

"I-If this is a dream, someone please pinch mean- OUCH!" Megume screeched.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Ayumi cheerfully smiled.

"You didn't have to do it so hard..."

That's what she said... is what I comically wanted to say but I feel the time wasn't right.

"I'll speak on behalf of what some of you're generally thinking right now. We're screwed so why not deny this is happening to us like a bunch of children and maybe it'll turn out true." Yukiko coldly interpreted. "Get real. Is there any complaints to my comparison? If so, come with a better one if you can."

"Besides, if this was a dream, calling it a nightmare would be more accurate wouldn't you say?" Zenji added.

"So... Kenzo _-chan_... What is your wise and noble thoughts on the matter?" Isao changed the subject.

"Give me a minute." I replied. "I need to gather my esteem thoughts before explaining my superb hypothesis to everyone. No need to rush perfection."

Kidding aside. A killing game among Super High School Levels... That... sounds wonderfully interesting... Kekeke! However... that poses a small problem involving my plans for the future. Oh what to do, what to do~?

...

So, we have to kill each other? It's not a big deal as they're making it out to be. As long as they just don't choose to kill each other and avoid letting that bear get inside their head everything will be fine. I even doubt they even have the guts. Monokuma must have something up his sleeve for the future in case things go south. Until then there's nothing to worry about unless-

*BEEP* *BEEP*

? That sound echoes around the room... It's coming from our ElectroIDs.

Monokuma must've finally activated them. I turned on my ID as others do the same with theirs. It revealed my full name. What came next was a list of options on the handbook menu. A School Map that reveals only the outline of this floor. There's something also things like Truth Bullets, Gifts, and Report Card. Now, what should check first? I guess I'll start by looking up those rules. I have no interest dying a lame accidental death. I quickly found the rules. I check the School Regulation rules under them reading...

 **#1**

 **All students are to live out their lives together exclusively within the academy walls. Any attempts to leave is nothing but a complete waste of time.**

 **#2**

 **The period from 10 p.m to 7 a.m is designated "nighttime." Be on your toes because certain areas are off-limits during this time.**

 **#3**

 **Sleeping is permitted only in the dormitory bedrooms. Deliberate use of any will be treated as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.**

 **#4**

 **You may investigate freely. To this end, no particular limitations have been placed on your actions.**

 **#5**

 **Violence against the headmaster, Monokuma, is forbidden. Furthermore, destruction of surveillance cameras, monitors, and locked doors is also prohibited.**

 **#6**

 **The villain who kills one of his companions will be allowed to "graduate," provided the crime is not betrayed by the other students.**

 **#7**

 **?**

 **#8**

 **No one is allowed to take part or interfere in the Mutual Killing except the sixteen Super High School Level students listed.**

 **#9**

 **Additional rules maybe appended to this list if deemed necessary.**

So, these are the restrictions in committing murder for this game. I'll admit its well thought out, but its no hunger games. How amusing it was to read a overseas book about poor commoner trash fighting to the death for entertainment to the wealthy. An altering nature outdoor game has a nice theme, but I guess a indoor killing game is not too bad either. The rule six, seven, and eight mostly have my attention. Six simply implies to kill without getting caught. Seven is unknown granting uncertainty. Eight... is plain but tricky. How fun! Huh? There's another tab within this one. *Tap* Class trial rules. (Follow these specifically when a murder has been discovered.)

 **#1**

 **Once a murder takes place, a class trial will commence eventually. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students.**

 **#2**

 **If the villain is exposed during the class trial, they solely will be executed.**

 **#3**

 **If the villain is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be executed.**

 **#4**  
 **Loaning your ElectroID to another student is strictly prohibited.**

 **#5  
The guilty party may only kill a maximum of two people during any single "killing game." _  
_**  
 **#6**

 **The Corpse Discovery Announcement will play as soon as three or more people discover a corpse for the first time.**

 **#7**

 **?**

 **#8**

 **As compensation, once the villain graduates, they will be presented with two options. More shall be explained whether one becomes successful.**

 **#9**

 **Additional rules maybe appended to this list if deemed necessary.**

Rules for when a murder actually occurs... Pretty simple to understand. If we were allowed to kill everyone, it would be too easy. Fair play to alert others of a corpse. Four, I don't understand its meaning quite well, but I guess I'll find out eventually. What strikes me intrigue is another seven, and eighth rule. Once again mystery intrigues upon these rules and pricks upon me like a thorn to my side. These unknown sevens... I'm going to have to be careful not to break them. Monokuma did say no knowledge of the rules aren't gonna cut it or whatever...

I look around...

Everyone is almost done checking their newly activated IDs.

Murder game aside... I'm hoping to get along _very well_ with this batch of students. In certain activities while we spend our time here because an esteemed school without talented students isn't a school, but talented students without an esteemed school doesn't mean they aren't talented students which I can't have fun with.

Unfortunately, I can't tell who is able to successfully cope against new things like a killing school game after just knowing them. They're some who might go insane losing themselves... And then there's those who'll fall hopelessly like dominos following them to the realization of the situation. More would began to feel negative as well starting to fall slowly to their demise. If that would happen...

"Everyone, I know the situation may look grim, however as long as we don't give in to Monokuma _-san_ 's words, I believe we all can through this." Zenji calmly assured.

"You know, I might of taken your words more seriously if you didn't give that damn bear honorifics." Washisuke groaned. "Although, anything but that you got a point. I don't know what sick psychotic person behind this, but we can't let it screw with us."

"Yes. There has to be a way out somewhere or someone from the outside will eventually arrive to rescue us." Reita pointed out. "Until either of those happen, we must be brave and remain composed!"

"Yeah, we won't die." Benibara stated. "We are students of Kibougamine, the future of mankind! I'm sure positive people are searching everywhere for us. Namely me!"

"That insane bear has kidnapped us against our will, and is trying to force us into murder. To make us risk our lives for a mere game is madness. I swear on my clan, I won't allow it to get away with this." Chiyome declared.

"With all you guys here, I'm sure I have nothing to worry about." Megumi smiled.

"That's the spirit." Hayato cheered. "You should smile more often."

Ah, great, everyone is starting to feel hopeful now... Unfortunately, I have to knock them down a peg because the sight of this tranquility disgust me. I'm going to have to tell them off, even if I got to break their sanity a little.

"How foolish you plebeians are processing this situation so poorly that its quite amusing to watch. Has the situation cause your brains to deteriorate to a commoner grade level?" I smugly questioned. "There's something real important you all need to be aware of. You can say its your saving grace in a way. Will I have to educate you guys on what it is you're missing or shall I keep my mouth shut and allow you to figure it out yourself? Which I have doubts you'll be able to do being the incompetent bunch you commoners really are. Kekekekeke!"

"Hey, question, if you knock enough teeth out of someone, will that be able to shut them up physically or mentally?" Ayumi asked.

"Possible both, though physically is more likely to happen." Cinnamon answered. "I wouldn't recommend using your hands since human teeth are the hardest bones of your body. For me, it be easier to rip out their vocal cords."

"Okay, okay, before we end up reaching an unfavorable outcome, I say we shall hear out what he has to say?" Takeshi suggested.

"Do we have to~?" Benibara pouted.

"I wouldn't minyd if cat got Kenyzo Kurenyai's tonygue for a while though, nyan." Sharaku mentioned.

"You should say what you want to say before one decides to take extreme action." Yukiko warned.

"Or does the thought of it excite you greatly?" Isao questioned.

That's not... untrue...

"Should I really tell you? You might not want to hear what I have to say." I said.

"You're going to tell us anyway whether we want to or not." Naoto assumed. "Might as well get it over with. Go on and preach."

Keh, like they ever had a choice but to listen.

"Gladly." I admitted. "What we have to worry the most about isn't whether when we will find a way out nor is it for when help will come for us. What should we worry most of all is... each other. Ever thought of the possibility that neither of those will happen. What then? Some of you have probably came to that pessimistic conclusion. Having a murder occur isn't impossible you know. Here's my advice, from the bottom of your heart, remember that you shouldn't trust anyone. Distrust everyone here! After all, we're nothing more than strangers that have been brought to an unknown building against our will now giving the Ok to kill to escape. Accept the possibility and this cold reality before starting with your pride meetings and hope filled delusions. If not, I guarantee at least one of you guys will murder someone eventually being devoured by the fears in your mind in hopes that you'll be able to leave from this so-called nightmare. Here's my question to everyone. What's your next move?"

Everyone takes a look around at each other's faces in silence unable to respond back. None even made eye contact with the other. From their expressions it was pretty obvious they couldn't ignore what I said was the undeniable truth. There was a likelihood that a killing may never happen, but no one is certain that something like that is never going to happen.

...Now that I struck a sense of fear into their hearts, my work is done here. ...I can tell right now a lot of things are going to happen here. Things of the unknown that might even be outside my expectations. However, there's one thing I know for certain...

This… is really going to be a blast! This killing game has me very excited! Looks like I found something to do that'll relieve this boredom in my heart. A new route has open for me being trapped within these walls. My ascension of Kibougamine Academy has been delayed. No matter! Time to see what this game has in store for me! Kekekekekeke... Game on!

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Welcome the Reawaken Despair**

 **END**

 **Surviving Students**

 **16**

* * *

 **Alright that concludes the prologue!**

 **Next time the first chapter shall finally commence!**

 **Stay tuned!**


End file.
